Gakuen Shinobi Alice
by Lille Venn
Summary: Naruto Gakuen Alice Crossover. Our favourite characters goes to the same school, in the same class. Will they get along? Prom is coming up. And what is this thing about Akatsuki... and the AAO? And what about the Alice festival?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, alright? Please go easy on me. I am by the way writing this together with my sister, though I wrote most of it.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

--

Ino was running down the hallway

Ino was running down the hallway. She was holding a poster, which she was dying to show her best friend. First she just had to find her! This news was going to be today's topic. Ino turned around next corner and found the pink-haired girl she'd been looking for.

"Hey, Sakura! Have you heard, there's going to be this big prom tomorrow night!" Ino held up the poster and Sakura snapped it out off her hands and read it with widened eyes. "Heard the rumors but didn't believe it! That's for sure!" Sakura closed her locker and turned to Ino again.

"Come on! Don't be like that! It's going to be so much fun! Let's go to the cafeteria and tell the other girls!" Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist running down the hallway. Ino was almost seeing stars. Sakura sighed '_She's always so over-exited about things like this…_' '_**Tell me about it…**_' her inner sighed. For once, at least they agreed.

They hurried to the cafeteria, Ino was finally letting Sakura go and she shot daggers at Ino who were ignoring it - or she didn't see it because she was looking for a certain table. "Come, we need to get food first." again, Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her like she was a dog. They picked up a lunch tray and went to Ayame so she could fill their plates with whatever was on the menu today. As soon as she was done they rushed over to the right side of the cafeteria and sat down at their regular table, where Hinata, Tenten and Temari were waiting for them. Ino and Sakura broke the news of the prom, and it soon had them talking and stealing glances towards the table where the Shinobi8 were sitting.

"So Sakura, you gonna get Sasuke to take you to the prom?" Tenten asked.

"You bet!" Sakura answered. "I'm gonna beat him to death if he doesn't take me," she said with an evil smirk. '_**Hell yeah**__!_' surprisingly how they were agreeing today.

But Ino, it's a prom for the whole school right? That means they are going too, right?" Temari asked, nodding her head toward the left side of the cafeteria, which were occupied by pupils from the "other side" of the school, the people with Alice's. The outcasts, that the ninjas so charmingly had named them.

You see, this area of Japan was a little low on funding, so the government had decided to build one large school for the ninjas and the one with an Alice, instead of two smaller. In doing so, they joined pupils of different ages and abilities at one place, so they could keep an eye on the future forces of the country. They also had to employ fewer teachers, another plus.

They had joint lessons like Japanese, English, Math, Music, Drama and Gym, as well as separated Alice and Ninja training. The School consisted of the main building, which contained all the common areas, as the classrooms, the gym, the cafeteria, the infirmary, teacher offices and so on. If you think of the big main building as the upper part in a horseshoe, the pupils slept in the rather smaller buildings making up the rest of the horseshoe. The Alice pupils on the left and the Ninja pupils on the right.

Back in the left side of the cafeteria, were the Alice people were sitting, the news about the prom had also reached their side.

"I can't believe were going on the same prom as the freaks!" Sumire Shouda yelled to her friend Wakako as she stabbed her food with her fork. Yeah, she was angry! There was no way, she, the president of the Ruka-Natsume fan club, was going to be on the same prom as filthy people without Alice! The ninja-freaks didn't even wear a uniform, Sumire hated it. Mainly because off all the weird clothes they always wore! Two of the girls even wore pants! It looked like they've picked out random clothes from their closet and put it on. Uniforms were so much more elegant.

"You know Sumire, the food have already been killed once! You don't have to kill it again; it won't run away you know." Mikan Sakura had approached the table holding the prom poster in her hands and her friends was standing behind her. Sumire just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"So Sakura-san, who are you going with at the prom?" she asked with a dangerous cold tone. "Natsume of course, who else?" Sumire's eyes narrowed. Sure she knew her precious Natsume was dating Mikan, but… damn! She couldn't figure out what he saw in her.

Mikan's and her friends seated themselves next to Sumire and Wakako.

"Mikan, would you come to Central Town with us after class? We need to get dresses for the prom!"

"Oh yeah! Of course I'll come, Hotaru, you too right?" Mikan never went anywhere without her best friend Hotaru; the blackmailing Queen. Her favorite victim was Nogi Ruka, her own boyfriend.

"But I can't dance!" Anna said after a while.

"It's not important." Hotaru replied emotionless. She hated proms. Mikan rolled her eyes at Hotaru and turned to Anna with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry; just don't stamp on Koko's feet when you're dancing with him." Mikan smiled teasingly at her, as Anna's cheeks got red.

"Who said I was going to ask Koko?"

"DUH!" they all chorused.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the ninjas side the girls had started to talk eagerly about the prom. They didn't mind having the same prom as the Alice people. Just ignore them.

"So Ino, I heard a rumor that you have something going on with Chouji!" Temari said, having an evil look in her eyes. Ino turned beet red at this, quickly turning her head away, avoiding Temari's stare. They just kept on staring giving her the silent treatment so they would slowly torment her to answer.

"Okay… so I have something going on with Chouji, but be quiet about it!" Ino whispered to them but they just smirked.

"Of course Ino-_pig_." Sakura said - her voice, dripping with sarcasm and she uttered the word pig and earned a slap in the back head from the err … pig.

"Shut up forehead-girl!" Ino and Sakura continued their little fight as a redhead caught Temari's attention.

"I'll be right back girls." Temari said, still looking at the redhead that now passed their table followed by another boy that was wearing some kind off cat-cap and purple make-up (painting?). The girls looked up at the two biggest mysteries on the whole school: Sabaku no Gaara and Kankurou.

"Gaara, Kankurou!" Temari called after them as they headed for their usual spot; the table behind Temari's. "What do you want?" Gaara asked as he fished up his iPod from his pocket "Where were you two first period?!" she asked them raising her voice a little

"In our dorms." Kankurou answered plain. "Could you two just stop skipping class?!" Temari asked and sighed. "No."

Temari paused.

"Be there next class or else…"

"Or else what?" Kankurou asked her getting irritated now. Temari leaned down and looked him in the eyes as she put her left hand on Kankurous head.

"I'll remove this."

Kankurou reacted as if he burned himself and he got away from Temari. It looked like he couldn't get far enough away from her.

"Oh you can try bitch." he spat back at her.

As long as people could remember no one had never seen Kankurous real face. It was always hidden behind his purple make-up and his hair hidden under the cap. And every time some one asked him how he looked like he would always go away not saying a word.

"And what are you going to do with me?" Gaara asked. "I'll put water in your gourd" Temari answered plain. "Damn you to hell bitch."

"Just show up!"

"Hn. Whatever."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

First lesson after lunch was music. All the 30 students walked in and sat down, waiting for their teacher. The music room (which also worked as their drama room) had a blackboard up front. Facing the blackboard was 30 seats rising higher, like an arena, separated by an aisle down the middle. Behind the seats were a huge open space, with some music instruments and stage equipment lining the back.

Their music teacher walked in closely followed by their drama teacher. All the students looked quizzically from one teacher to another, wondering what the drama teacher was doing there. The music teacher explained:

As you all probably know by now there's going to be a prom tomorrow night, so I requested Gai sensei's help. We're going to teach you how to dance. We're going to teach you how to waltz; cause there will be waltzing at tomorrow's prom, in the couples I'm going to divide you into soon. You're going to perform your little waltz in front of the principles, the rest of the staff and special guests." Iruka explained to his class, which by now looked rather gloomy.

"Alright everyone, get your youthful asses to the dance floor, so Iruka sensei can divide you into pairs!" Gai sensei said with his usual creepy enthusiasm.

The people got up and walked with bent shoulders and miserable eyes to the open space behind the seats.

"Okay everyone, as I call the pair, please stand together so I don't loose track of who I've paired up. I see we have more guys than girls, but it doesn't matter, I guess.

Okay, Temari, you go with Shikamaru.

Mikan with Natsume,

Misaki and Tsubasa,

Sakura with Sasuke,

Nonoko together with Yuu,

Tenten go with Neji,

Hinata and Naruto,

Anna with Yome,

Hotaru and Ruka,

Ino go together with Chouji,

Sumire and Kitsuneme,

Wakako with Mochu.

That was all the girls, then we have 5 guys left, lets see…

Okay, Kiba, you go with Shino,

Kankurou with Gaara,

and Lee with…"

"I can dance with Gai sensei!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

"What a bright and youthful idea!" Gai responded with the same familiar enthusiasm. You could see the sunset appear behind them and the youth and love blossom over them… (The horror, oh the horror!)

'_Can this guy get any weirder?!_' Iruka rolled his eyes: "Fine, so be it. Can you to perhaps show the rest of the class how it's done?" He said before he trailed off to find some music.

Gai taught them were to put their hand, how the steps were done and Iruka put on some music. The couples started waltzing nervously, under the stern glance of Iruka sensei. Some looked bored; some had light blushes forming on their cheeks. But most, being the immature kids they are, were just kidding around, like stomping on each other feet's on purpose. Kiba had great fun playing the girl and was acting rather girlish much to the delight of the other girls. Iruka just sighed. No use telling them to stop. At least they were waltzing more or less correct.

Natsume and Sasuke had a tendency of bumping into each other, teasing and bickering.

"Watch your feet, ninja-freak!"

"Watch yourself, alice-jerk!"

"Emo!"

"Kitty-cat!"

"I dance better than you!"

"As if, you're the one who's bumping into me"

"Hey, watch it!"

The argument was getting so loud it could be heard over the music. And of course the argument broke into a fight. They released their partners at the same time, swirling around to face each other. Flames were starting to lick themselves over Nastume's hands.

"I'll kick you're sorry ass!"

"Try me Sas-gay!"

Sasuke punched Natsume full in the face, before Natsume could do anything with his fire. Natsume wasn't late recovering, trying to punch back. Sasuke, being the shinobi he is easily had him blocked. Soon, they were wriggling on the floor, while Sakura and Mikan tried to get them of each other. Everyone had stopped dancing. Instead they watched the fight, cheering now and then for their favorite.

Mikan and Sakura managed to get them of each other for a little time, but it only made them enough space to ready some more serious attacks. Fire covered Natsume's hands again, and Sasuke was about to do some hand signs.

"ENOUGH!!" Iruka sensei shouted, going between. (Gai sensei and Lee had continued dancing through the whole incident still with she sunset and all. And for some reason Gai sensei was now wearing a ballerina skirt…)

"HYUUGA NATSUME!! UCHIHA SASUKE! Principles office, NOW!"

The rest of you, continue dancing. Sakura, you pair up with Mikan"

The class slowly started dancing while Natsume and Sasuke walked off to the principles office.

--

Please Review. Constructive criticism are welcome. Chapter 2 is up right away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own

--

The principles office was located at the top of the main building

The principles office was located at the top of the main building. The school had in fact two principles. And by some reason they were called kage, – shadow. The Kazakage and the Hokage to be exact, - The Wind- and Fire shadow. They were the fourth set of principles the school had had. Therefore, their full titles were Yondaime Kazakage Sama and Yondaime Hokage Sama. Though they preferred to be called respectively Kazakage Sama and Hokage or Minato Sama.

After climbing all those stairs, Natsume and Sasuke found themselves in front of the stares of the principles. "This is all your fault, ninja-freak." "Watch it kitty!"

They slowly opened the door and…

"You two again?! Been fighting again, have we?" Minato sighed.

"What are we going to do with you, hm?" He murmured and glanced over to the Kazekage.

"Well, we could strap them up after their toes in the basement," The Kazekage said.

The Hokage lit up by the idea: "Yeah, or we could have them to clean all the toilets, with their toothbrushes!" he said with an evil smirk.

"Or let Ayame have them as slaves in the kitchen."

"Or give them to Gai to use in his drama lessons"

Natsume and Sasuke looked horrified from kage to kage. Surely this wasn't happening? I mean, cleaning toilets with their toothbrushes?!

After many horrible suggestions, Minato slapped his hands together in a more serious manner. He looked over at the Kazekage, who seemed to nod his approval.

"Okay. As you know there is going to be a prom and we have invited some guests. We will be stuck in meetings all day, so we have no one to look after their kids. Your punishment is to take care off these kids. And remember that these kids may be future students, so don't give them a bad first impression. You are not excused from the rest of your classes so you'll take them whit you. Oh, and go to Tsunade before you go to class so she can patch you up.

I'll go get the kids."

Minato disappeared through a door on their left. The two students couldn't believe their own ears. Babysitting? How the rest of the class was going to tease them when they got back… They more wanted the toilets now for sure…

The door opened and Minato came out, four kids trailing behind. Minato bent down to the kid's level and pointed at the two big, scary, stupid, perverted … (I'm dragging this to far right?) boys. "This is Natsume and Sasuke," he said to the kids. "Why don't you tell them your names?"

A kid with small, angry eyes and a ridiculous cape said: "I'm the great Konohamaru, and I don't need babysitters. I can take care of myself!" Natsume just rolled his eyes and Sasuke slightly smirked '_He's a ninja for sure! Wondering if he's related to Naruto…_'

"Tut-tut. Don't be rude. It is your uncle's orders, nothing I can do about it." The Hokage said

A girl with red ponytails bound high over her head spoke up next. She reminded Sasuke of a witch he had once seen in some series as a child. "I'm Moegi," she said slightly blushing.

"My name is Udon," said the next boy. He had brown hear, glasses and a runny nose.

"And I'm Youichi," said the last boy with teal eyes and gray, messy hair. Natsume knew immediately that this boy was an Alice.

"Very nice to meet you all," Natsume said with barley-hidden sarcasm.

"Let's go." Sasuke motioned for them to come after them, and they left the smirking principals to go down to the infirmary on the floor beneath. Tsunade had Kabuto to fix them up, as Shizune wouldn't let her take a break in the paperwork. Sasuke and Natsume could hear her muttering things like she wanted to go in the hot springs and drink sake and gamble; typical Tsunade stuff. They heard loud arguments from Tsunade's office - properly Shizune and Tsunade - when they left for their last lesson of the day, Japanese.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsume and Sasuke really, really, REALLY hated their Japanese teacher Narumi sensei. And who could blame them? He had to be the creepiest gay teacher ever!

As they had predicted, people stared snickering at once when they entered the classroom. Natsume and Sasuke walked down the aisle to their seats at the back. Like all their other classrooms it was separated down the middle, but the seats wasn't raised like in some of their other classrooms.

"What's up with the kids?" Naruto shouted from his place at the last row at the left. Sasuke sat down beside him. "Babysitting punishment," he muttered, while Mikan had risen from her place at the front and was wailing at how cute the little kids were. Konohamaru seemed offended. He didn't like the phrase "cute little kids" I guess.

Mikan stood in front of Natsume. "Well, aren't you going to get them some chairs?" She asked. "Sure. Could you fix it Mochu?" he said to a boy with short purple hair, and sat down next to Ruka at the last row.

Mochu lifted his hand, and four chairs came flying from the stable by the doors. The kids were now neatly seated between Sasuke and Natsume at the back.

"Hmph. Showoff," Naruto commented on Mochus little Telekinesis act. Sasuke muttered himself agree. The truth is, Naruto and all the other ninjas couldn't quite make out the world of Alice. They didn't even now what half of the other fifteen in class could do. Sure, Natsume had what they had figured out to be the fire Alice. He used it too often for it not to be known. And Mochu could make things fly, Hotaru seemed to invent things, and that Yome-kid, nicknamed Koko, could read minds. Nobody knew how their alices worked, but none had ever cared to ask them anyway.

The Alice part of the class couldn't fathom the ninjas either. Nobody knew much about them either. Hinata and Neji had some weird, pale, seemingly pupil less eyes, which made you think they were blind the first time you saw them. They had heard they were cousins; maybe it was a disease that ran in the family? Nobody knew if they could do anything fancy, except hitting people and throwing those knives. Kunai they were called, and all the ninjas carried them in a pouch round their thigh or at their waist, along with star formed throwing knives called shurikens and only God knows what else.

And all of them wore forehead protectors. Most of them wore them on the forehead, Sakura wore hers as a barrette, Hinata and Temari wore theirs around their neck, Ino and Lee used it as a belt, Shikamarus was tied to his arm, Kankurous was sewn into his hood and Gaaras was tied to the strap that hung from his shoulder. On all the protectors were a swirly mark, except for Temari, Gaara and Kankurous who had something that looked like an hourglass carved on theirs.

The class fell silent as Narumi sensei walked in. He immediately spotted the kids. The cute little kids, he just had to play with them. He announced that today's lesson they would play with their guests. He disappeared out the door and came back with plenty of board games, everything from Monopoly to Twister. Some joined in Narumi's games, like Mikan, but most looked at it as a free lesson and did whatever they wanted.

Kankurou and Gaara sat as far away from the kids as they could. Kankurou hated kids. It was bad enough going in class with people younger than him, if he didn't have to play with them as well.

Sumire sat discussing the oncoming prom with the rest of the girls (except for Mikan who was playing games and Hotaru who was eating crab and looking bored). They agreed they would go to Central Town after school to by dresses.

The Kunoichi5 was also discussing the prom. They came to the same conclusion as Sumire; they needed new dresses and Central Town was the place to get it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bus to Central Town that they were so full that it looked like it was going to blow in the air every minute. Every girl on in the buss had earned their places after intense catfights.

"Geesh, my arm hurt!" Nonoko complained. She had fought this crazy alice girl with god-knows-what alice. Nonoko just sprayed acid on her and she was out. Mikan was the only lucky one with her opponent; she just nullified the alice and punched the girl unconscious.

On the right side, further back in the bus the Kunoichi5 sat. To make life easy for them, they just got Temari using her fan on those girls that choose to come in their way. Bad choice that.

"Look at all this girls; we're lucky if we even get a dress!" Hinata said and sighed, sinking down in the seat.

"Cheer up Hinata! We'll get you a dirty dress that will make Naruto drool!" Ino said hitting the air with her fist.

"Chill now Ino…" the rest said sweat dropping.

In central town in looked like world war three was breaking out. Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Wakako and Sumire had occupied their favorite dress shop. To prevent people from coming inside Hotaru had set out Baka-Land-Mines, several Baka-Bazookas and other Baka-things. Nonoko had poured some kind off liquid outside that made everyone flee as soon they came close. And to be on the safe side; Mikan had activated a Nullification shield around the shop.

"Look at all these dresses!" Wakako said drooling.

"Gucci, Chanel, Dior, Dolce & Gabbana and Roberto Cavalli! This is heaven everyone!" Sumire took ten dresses in her embrace and not showing any signs off letting them go.

"I'll try this one." Nonoko said after a while. The dress was simple but yet gorgeous and so typical Nonoko. It reached right above her knees and it was the same color as her hair. Across the breast was a gigantic pin bow.

"Oh my god, look at this one! It's gorgeous!" Mikan held up a white silk dress. It was strapless and reached just below her knees. The thing that made the dress so gorgeous was the little details on it; over the whole dress sakura flowers were printed.

"Yeah Mikan, it's beautiful!" Anna said. Hotaru was a simple person, she snapped out a black dress that reached her below her knees. There were no details on the dress. It was just simple black.

"I'm going to wear this dress!" Anna said taking out a pink silk dress that reached the floor. A big pin bow was wrapped around the waist.

"Those dresses you guys choose are so… not elegant." Sumire snapped out a green dress with long sleeves that there were printed snakes on. '_So… Medusa…_' they all thought obviously sweat dropping. Wakako had found a similar dress just without snakes.

"Sakura are you sure that was a good idea?" Hinata asked nervous as she looked outside the shop window. The girls had succeeded in taking over a shop but holding the enemy away was another story. So in the end Sakura had walked outside and with her freakish strength she'd made a moat around the shop.

"Of course! Don't be afraid, we'll just hurry up and finish here so we can move on already!" Sakura said and walked over to the dresses. Ino was already trying on dresses, and they all knew she was going to be the biggest problem. Ino was a well-known fashion slave and she seldom got pleased with clothes.

"This one is pretty." Temari said taking out a white dress that reached her mid thigh. Around the waist a thin pin bow were wrapped with big purple spot on. The edges around the dress were black and it was strapless.

"Yeah it really is Temari!" Hinata said stunned. She looked further for a dress for herself "Oh look at this dress Sakura! It fits you perfectly!" Hinata was holding a white mini-dress with a pin bow wrapped around the waist. On the pin bow, sakura flowers were printed and the edges on the dress were pink as well.

"Oh thanks Hinata it's really gorgeous!"

Now Tenten, Hinata and Ino were the ones that still hadn't found a dress.

"I'll take this." Tenten said pulling out a Chinese dress. It was red and reached to the ankles and it was a split from the waist and down.

Now Hinata also had found herself a dress. It was very simple but looked gorgeous on her. It was a strapless dress that reached down to her knees. The color was the same as her hair and she had found a silver tiara and matching jewelry and she looked so beautiful!

"Hinata, that's… beautiful! You look like a princess!" Tenten said scanning her.

"Everyone I found my dress of my dreams… OH MY GOD HINATA THAT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Ino just jumped out of the dressing room with a long purple silk dress. She had white gloves and high heels.

"You outclassed me!" Ino said sulking

"Glad you guys liked it." Hinata said sheepishly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While the girls were in Central Town, the Shinobi8 gathered on the big grass field by the big old oak tree to do some sparring. They had nothing else to do after all. Shikamaru soon got tired and laid down in the soft grass looking up at the sky and the few clouds that could be seen drifting lazily across it. Chouji, his sparring partner for the moment, didn't mind the break and sat down beside him and ate some chips.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru soon joined them. Animals weren't allowed at the school, but everyone new Kiba had a dog. Except maybe some of the teachers (Kiba didn't bring Akamaru to class, since it wasn't allowed and he didn't want to find out what the punishment was), and the caretakers/hall monitors, Izumo and Kotetsu. But everyone had great fun hiding the fact that one, no two of the students was keeping animals. (The other one being Ruka and his rabbit).

Kiba watched Naruto's shadow clones trying to get past Sasukes defense, and Lee's frantic effort of getting past Neji's Byakugan. "So you guys got dates for the prom jet?" he called out. The two remaining pairs stopped their fighting and walked over to the rest.

"Why bother, it's too troublesome."

"I agree with Shikamaru" Sasuke said.

"Duh, you got to ask them. Sakura will probably beat you to death if you don't take her. Same goes for you Shikamaru, I don't think Temari will go easy on you. But, then again she never does…" Kiba said.

Sasuke sighed. "You're probably right."

"Troublesome"

"Let's make a deal. Before sunset, you have to ask your girl to the prom. That goes for you, Sasuke, and Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and you, Chouji." Kiba pointed at each of them in turn. "Is it a deal?"

"Of course, I was going to ask her anyway." Neji said.

"Hn" was all he got from Sasuke. Kiba took it as a yes.

"It's troublesome, but a man's'gonna do what a man's'gonna do I guess," was the reply from a lazy Shikamaru.

"Ok!" Naruto answered with a smile.

Chouji blushed slightly at the fact that Kiba had found out about him and Ino, but nodded his approval.

"Alright, it's settled then. Shino, Lee, Akamaru and I will keep an eye on you, right guys?"

"Count on me," Shino said.

Akamaru barked. To everyone else it was just a bark, but to Kiba it was "Yes!"

"Ahh, the power of youth!" Lee said with stars in his eyes.

"Lee, consider watching these five as a mission. If you disturb them or they notice you far too easily, you will fail. And then I will report your failure to Gai sensei. Got it?" Shino instructed him, just to be on the safe side. They didn't need the deal to be ruined by an overexcited Lee.

"HAI!!" Lee shouted and threw a salute.

"Fine! I'll go then. I guess the girls will be back from Central Town in about an hour, so have fun waiting! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba in the direction of the forest, probably to train with Akamaru without being seen by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Jerk," Sasuke muttered and they all went to mind their own business.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsume was lying under his favorite tree; a sakura tree near the forest. Around him were his friends chilling together with him.

"So, Natsume. Have you asked Sakura-san yet?" Ruka asked Natsume after a while.

"No." he plainly replied starting to read one off his precious manga books.

"I've heard they're in central town now, buying dresses." Yuu said. "Should have guessed that." Koko sighed and watched the clouds.

"They should be back soon; maybe you can ask Sakura-san then?" Ruka asked Natsume. "Why is everyone so interested in who I'm going to ask?! Who are you going to ask?!" Natsume demanded as he watched the others boy. They all turned red as a tomato and looked away. "Idiots…" Natsume murmured irritated.

--

A/N: I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews... sigh I'm lying really. Even if I don't get any reviews within the following week I will most likely post next chapter anyway. 'Cause my little sister and I are definitivly going to finish this fic). Please let me know if there is any typos.

Enough rambeling, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everybody who's read so far. This chapter is the longest so far and it will contain a lot of fluff, I guess, since they are asking each other out for the prom. My sister wrote the parts were the alice ask each other out. Sorry if I focus too much on Kankurou/Kiba, I think I have a tendency to to that.

As you may have noticed, Tobita Yuu goes by his first name in this story, because his nickname, Inchou, means somthing like class representative, and they doesn't have that in this story.

"Speach" _'Thoughts'_ "**Inner Sakura**" (As you probably noticed in the previous chapters.)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That was great Akamaru! It's good with some condition training once in a while, isn't it?"

"Arf"

Kiba and Akamaru had spent the last 45 minutes mainly jumping from tree to tree playing and endless game of tag. Kiba planned on a shower before the girls got back and he had to see to that the deal was held.

"Wraf arrf rafff"

Kiba sniffed the air. "You're right. It smells like… SniffSniff…"

"Arr wof"

"Yeah, it must be…"

Kiba turned a corner at the path he was taking back to the school, and saw a figure dressed in black with a white bundle on it's back walk in front of him.

"It is him," Kiba said to Akamaru and ran to catch up with the figure in front of him.

"Hey Kankurou, been training with your doll?" Kiba asked mockingly

"Been training with your puppy I see," Kankurou retorted.

"Don't call Akamaru a puppy!"

"If you don't call Karasu a doll!"

Kiba snorted, then chuckled to himself. '_He sure knows how to answer for himself. I'll give this conversation another try_.'

"Fine, you've made your point. Have you been training with your noble puppet?"

"yeah." Kankurou was a little surprised at the new turn. He'd expected Kiba to get pissed and leave. Nobody ever exchanged more than a few words with him. Except his little brother and big sister, but that didn't count.

"I've been training too. Akamaru and I were working on our stamina. We've been running the last three quarters. Had me pretty worked up, so now I'm going to take a shower, before the girls come back from town, and I have to make sure the other guys ask them…."

Kankurou wondered why Kiba was walking with him back to school chitchatting without a care in the world. He muttered some vague replies when it was necessary. '_Maybe Kiba isn't as bad as the other jerks after all'_

"……I bet Shikamaru will be too lazy. He would rather watch the clouds, by some strange reason. But he knows he'll get beaten and yelled at worse than before. Your sister sure has strange ways showing she cares."

"Tell me about it" Kankurou muttered.

"So you going to the prom?"

Kankurou stiffened a bit at the question. "None of your fucking business" he retorted.

"Rrruf"

"Akamaru thinks your being rude, and I agree"

Kankurou just snorted. But then again, Kiba had been nice to him, so maybe he should try to give an explanation.

"It's just, I don't like proms. I hate to wear a suit, all the people, the dancing, the loud music…. It gives me a headache just thinking about it."

"You could have said so from the beginning, baka!" Kiba laughed. By now, they had arrived at their dormitory building. "I have to take that shower, see you around!" Kiba said and ran up the stairs.

Kankurou followed slowly, and a little bewildered. He'd just had a pretty normal conversation with a gay who wasn't his brother. He shook his head. Not a big deal really. He could always talk to people if he wanted. He just didn't want to.

A small voice at the back of his head said that the easygoing Kiba might be the right person to lift his spirits, but he ignored it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka was standing outside Hotaru's lab. The blackmailing Queen had asked him to come over, probably to, yeah; blackmail him.

"Nogi Ruka." Ruka sighed to the robot standing outside and the robot let him inside.

"Imai-san? I'm here, what do you want?" Ruka asked when he opened the door. Hotaru was sitting on the floor fixing some kind of invention.

Suddenly without warning she pulled out the Baka Canon and pointed it against Ruka's temple. "I-Imai-san, what a-re you d-doing?"

"Go with me on the prom or else…" Hotaru wad clearly dead serious about this (Duh, she was holding a canon against his head! Of course she's serious!)

"You want me, to go with you, on the prom?" Ruka asked slowly to see if he just got what she said.

"Don't make me repeat myself Nogi."

"I'll go with you!" Ruka answered and Hotaru removed the canon.

"Nice." and then she did something Ruka didn't see coming, she pecked him on the cheek making him blush like crazy.

It was a very happy Nogi Ruka that walked out of Imai Hotaru's lab that day!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji got out of his room. He better find her now, if he as going to ask her before dinner.

Where could she be…?

He decided to try her room first. He could have used his Byakugan, but hey, she could be naked for all he new, and he was not using his Byakugan to see her naked. Tempting thought though, but no. He considered himself above such perverted facts.

He went downstairs where the girls slept (guys slept upstairs), and walked down the hallway till he came to her room. He knocked softly. The sound of a closet being closed and soft footsteps over the floor reached his ears before the door was opened ajar and a couple of brown eyes peeked at him.

"Oh, It's you," she said, and let him in.

"Were you expecting some dangerous criminal?" he smirked, noticing the kunai she put back in her pouch.

"Haha, very funny. You can never be sure you know. It could have been some nasty girl, checking if I was in my room, and if I wasn't, she'd break in, and rip my wonderful new dress to pieces."

"Stop kidding"

"Girls do that you know."

Neji arched a brow

"Well the really dumb one's are certainly capable of doing it. But I would never do such a thing you know," she assured him.

"Yes, yes, enough of this bullshit." He grabbed her hand, kissed it gently and asked: "Would you go to the prom with me?"

"Yes," she giggled.

Outside the door, Lee slunk away in the shadows. Mission accomplished.

Maybe Tenten shouldn't have put away that kunai after all.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nonoko was standing in the chemistry room mixing some perfume to the prom. It had to be perfect because she really wanted Yuu to like it.

"Ah finished!" Nonoko said happily and sniffed in the sweet scent.

"It really smells nice…" Nonoko swirled around finding Yuu behind her. "Yuu-kun…" she said and blushed a little. "Are you going to use that at the prom?" he asked and nodded towards the perfume she was holding in her hands.

"Um yeah, do you like it?" Nonoko asked suddenly finding her feet's very interesting.

"Its lovely Nonoko, just like you." he whispered gently to her. She jerked her head up by his comment blushing like hell.

"Nonoko, would you go to the prom with me?"

"I'd loved to Yuu-kun!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto spotted her taking a stroll around the school ground. She sat down at a bench in the shadow of a tree with overhanging branches. '_Perfect_' Naruto thought.

Hinata sat down. Nothing else to do before dinner. She wondered what they were having today. Maybe it was something posh, since they had guests. But then again, the guests were probably not eating at the cafeteria with the rest of the students. The teachers seldom did. She had never seen the principles eat there, so why would their guests…

She heard some faint rustling in the tree above her head. She jumped up from the bench, kunai ready in hand. A flash of orange, and suddenly Naruto was sitting on the bench. Hinata put the kunai away, blushing.

"Naruto kun"

"Why don't you sit down again, I won't bite you"

"Sure," she smiled meekly and sat down again.

"So I was wondering, would you like to go to the prom with me?" Naruto asked

Hinata cheeks got even redder.

'_Hinata is so cute when she blushes'_

"Yes of course!" she said with a little smile on her face

'_I can't believe he asked me! I hoped he would but…wow!'_

Naruto smiled and got up from the bench. He gave Hinata his hand, helping her up.

They walked to the cafeteria together.

A bug flew off to tell its master the good news.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koko was heading for the school kitchen knowing he would find his favorite girl there. He could already smell delicious cookies. You just had to love Anna's cooking as well as her.

"Anna?" he looked inside and saw the pink-haired girl taking some cookies out off the oven. "What Koko-kun?" she asked with a smile.

He walked over to her and took one cookie. "Hey give that back! You didn't ask!" Anna tried to grab it but Koko was too quick. "You're mind says otherwise!" he looked at her with his usual goofy smile and it only brightened as he saw her blush.

"Okay, I'll give this back if you will be my date at the prom!"

"Hand over the cookie mind-reader!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Read my mind."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru lay under a tree watching the clouds. They were light and fluffy today, drifting lazily across the sky. Completely free, without a care in the world.

The clouds seemed to move a bit faster up there. A gust of wind stroked across his chin and rustled the leaves above his head. '_Must be her_' he thought.

A short time later a shadow fell over him.

"You're blocking the sun, troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered.

Temari sat down beside him in the grass. "Better now?"

"Yes," he murmured and continued his sky gazing.

"So, what have you done today? Nothing useful I guess. You've probably lain here since school ended, you lazy bastard. It's a wonder you even get up in the morning."

"I did actually train with the rest of the guys a bit. That's more than you, moping around in town all afternoon, just to buy some dress."

"It's important, I tell you. We've got to look pretty for the prom, don't you want us to look pretty?"

"Sure," Shikamaru answered uninterested.

"You sure are enthusiastic. I'm looking forward to it. Don't you?"

"Who said I was coming? It's so troublesome."

Temari threw him a nasty look. "Fine! Then I won't bother you talking about it!"

She got up on her feet and marched angrily away in the direction of the school. '_Here I was going to give him a perfect chance to ask me to the prom, all he had to do was ask me! But no, he isn't even going! I'm so going to beat him senseless for this. Or maybe I shall avoid him? No, beating and yelling will do the trick…_'

"Wait!" Shikamaru called after her

She kept on walking. He called after her again, louder this time. She kept on ignoring him, until suddenly, she found that she couldn't move.

"Kage Mane no jutsu successful," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

'_Damn it. I completely forgot about his stupid shadow manipulation.'_

She found herself turning around and walking back to Shikamaru, while he was walking towards her.

When they were face to face, he said: "Of course I'm going to the prom. That is, if you want to be my date?" He released her from the jutsu.

She slapped him in the face. "The answer is yes."

Shikamaru was angry. He'd done what she wanted, asked her to that stupid prom. Why did she have to slap him? He did use a dirty trick but nevertheless, he would have her fingers marked red across his cheek, not funny walking to dinner looking like that!

Temari looked at his angry pout. "Aww, let's go to dinner you lazy genius!" She grabbed his hand and led him in a brisk trot back to the school.

"Troublesome"

Back in the tree, Kiba almost fell down from laughing. These to were the best entertainment, ever!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsume was under his favorite sakura tree once again. The other ones just suddenly left him alone; Ruka was called by the inventor and the other two said they had things to do…

Natsume looked up when he saw Mikan walking towards him. "Hey Natsume!" she yelled and Natsume grinned. "Stop being so loud polka-dots! You're making my ears bleed!" he grinned once again and made room so she could sit next to him. "Mou Natsume, you're such a jerk…"

Now this was the very chance Natsume had to ask Mikan to the prom. He just had to swallow his pride and ask her… how simple…

"So Mikan… you got a date for the prom yet?" he asked so silent that she almost didn't hear it. "No, but if no one ask me, I'll ask Tono-senpai!" Natsume jerked up at this "Like hell you are! You're going with me and that's final!" Mikan looked up at him like he was an alien from another planet.

"You always put things so romantic Natsume… But yeah, I'll go with you!"

That was easy…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke groaned. Kids! Natsume had delivered him the kids just before dinner. He was supposed to have them the rest of the day, including dinner. Why did he ever agree taking them to dinner!? He'd never seen such nasty, uncivilized eating habits.

The table he shared with the four kids was a mess. The food went anywhere but down their throats, like it was supposed to. How was he going to get them to eat?

He'd told them several times to eat their food and stop kidding, but they just said the food was yucky or that they weren't hungry, and continued to play with it.

Sakura sat down opposite him, grinning. "You doing okay with the innocent angels?" she smirked.

Konohamaru lit up. Being called both innocent and angel was much better than sweet or little.

"Is Sasuke being mean to you?" she asked, taking the kids side.

"Oh yeah! He's mean all right. And he's boring, he doesn't talk and he looks like an ugly emo!" Konohamaru replied eagerly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sakura. Have you tasted the food? It's absolutely scrumptious!" She said, eating some of her own food.

Moegi taste some for herself. "Yeah, it is!"

Sasuke watched in awe as the kids chatted with Sakura while eating their own food. They completely ignored him, which was good. Then he'd have some peace to eat his own food.

The kids ate their food without really noticing it, and suddenly the plates was empty. Sasuke and Sakura told them to wait at the table while they collected the plates and carried them to where Ayame had told them to put it. The kids didn't do as they were told, of course, and went over to bother Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, thank you so much for helping with the kids!"

"No problem, they're so sweet."

"Sakura…Would you go to the prom with me?"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Yes, I will." '**Hell yeah! He asked me, and I didn't even have to beat the crap out of him!! **'

Sasuke made a happy "Hn."

"I should go and get the kids out of here," he said so.

"Will you be okay? I mean, can you handle them for the rest of the day?" Sakura wondered.

"Probably not, but I'll do my best."

Sakura watched Sasukes gloomy face and pitied him. "I'll help you. Let's stop them from bothering Naruto to death."

They walked over, got the kids and walked out of the cafeteria.

Shino, Lee and Kiba nodded satisfied at each other.

Four down, one to go.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata walked out of the cafeteria. Ino was worrying about the prom. All of her friends had dates. None had asked her yet. Maybe she could do like Temari, seek him out herself? No, that was not her style.

"Ino, can I talk to you for a moment?" said a voice behind them. Ino turned and suddenly she stood face to face with Chouji.

"S-sure. Why don't you go ahead?" she said to Tenten, Temari and Hinata.

"Okay. We'll go and train like we planned to. See you later," Tenten said and they disappeared.

Ino and Chouji automatically headed for their favourite bench in the small flower garden sheltered from the school windows by a tall hedge.

"Did you…err…find a nice dress in town today?" Chouji asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"I did. But you'll have to wait till the prom to see it." Ino said secretively.

"I bet it is beautiful because it's you who's wearing it."

"Oh Chouji, you're such a charmer" Ino giggled.

"Then would you do me the honour and be my date?"

"Yes." Ino giggled some more

They sat there talking about this and that. After a while Ino laid her head down in Choujis lap. A butterfly landed on his nose. Ino stretched out a hand, but the butterfly got scared and flew away before she could reach it. Her hand stroked Choujis cheek on it's way down and she made herself more comfortable on the bench.

They stayed like that for a long time, watching the last rays of the sun make their way across the flowers. Chouji softly stroked Inos hair, and in the end she fell asleep.

When the sun had almost set he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Akamaru ran back to Kiba to tell him the latest news.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day of the prom was upon them. School passed in a blur. Kurenai sensei had English first period. Second period were ninja and Alice training. Then lunch, then math with Jinno sensei. Gym in last period was cancelled, because the gym was being styled up for tonight's prom.

The students concentrated less than normal that day, so they couldn't quite say if they had learned something or not. Probably the last.

The girls shouted with joy when they learned gym had been cancelled. That meant more time to fix themselves for the prom!

The boys were more relaxed. They didn't understand the time girls seemed to need to get ready. But why bother your brain with the problem when you can relax in your bed or another comfortable place? That seemed to be Shikamarus policy, as he would rather send the time before the prom snoozing on top of the soft blankets of his bed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally the time to go had come. The guys who had a date went to pick up their girl.

Kiba had gotten the job of snapping pictures of everyone who came in the doors. He led all the couples and single persons over to a black background adorned with roses and other pretty decorations. His camera was of the kind where the photo comes out at the front once it was taken, so the people photographed got their picture once it was taken.

First post on the program was dinner, as they hadn't had any yet. The students were seated at long tables facing the table were the principles, teachers and their guests sat.

The dinner was delicious! Teuchi and Ayame had really outdone themselves! If it was them who'd made the dinner. But nobody really cared.

After dinner, the students were opening the dance with their practiced waltz. Funny how all the couples Iruka had paired up in class were each other's date tonight. (Except Kiba and Shino. And Gaara and Kankurou, which hadn't showed up.)

Iruka had of course planned this and he smirked at his students from his place among the other teachers.

Formalities done, the real dancing began. Salsa, hip-hop, swing, break dance, other ballroom dances. You name it! People had many talents at this school.

Some (cough Shikamaru cough) were happy to just sit and watch but Temari dragged him to the dance floor in the end.

The music was slowing down. Kiba looked at all the couples dancing closely together. Too soppy for his taste. Maybe because he didn't have anyone to dance with. He decided to take his leave, and headed back to his room where Akamaru was. They could go for a walk.

Shikamaru was acting pretty unusual. When the slowly music began to play, he gallantly offered his hand to Temari and asked: "May I have this dance?" and led her to the dance floor, not visa versa, as you would have thought. Temari didn't complain either and silently agreed to his offer. For once they didn't argue, just enjoying each other's company.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akamaru was very glad to see Kiba; he had thought he would have to be alone all night.

"Hey boy! It was getting too slow and soppy over there. I decided we could go for a walk instead. Okay?"

Akamaru barked his approval and ran out the door. Kiba considered taking of his suit, but decided against it as Akamaru barked impatient from the hallway.

They followed their favourite path, the one that led towards the forest. It was a beautiful night; Kiba guessed a lot of people would take a trip outside tonight when they got tired of dancing.

Something smelled good. Not the kind of smell you would normally find in forests. It smelled fish… and rice. Bento. Of the kind Ayame packed if you were eating lunch elsewhere.

Kiba and Akamaru followed the smell. It led them to a tree not to far from the path, with long, thick branches. Perfect for sitting in. And indeed, someone was sitting in the tree. Eating bento.

Kiba sniffed the air, to see if he could identify the person. He picked up the faint scent of something familiar. It was one of his classmates. Kiba knew the scent of everyone in his class. And by the fact that almost everyone in his class was at the prom and he could smell paint and poison, he figured it to be Kankurou.

Kiba spoke silently with Akamaru. They would sneak up on him.

They jumped quietly up in the next tree and crept soundlessly over in Kankurou's. Up in the branch above his. Kiba nodded to Akamaru, and they moved so fast that it looked like they materialized out of nothing beside Kankurou.

Kankurou gave a sudden start, almost losing his bento box.

"Don't you ever do that again," Kankurou said.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. I had to see if you would notice me before I got to you. And I did!" Kiba smirked.

"I didn't think anyone would be out here. You're supposed to be at the prom! Why are you out here anyway?"

"Got too boring over at the gym. All this slowly music and soppy couples. Decided to take Akamaru for a walk instead. And then I smelled your food. Guess you didn't get, any dinner, since you weren't at the prom. You should have been there. One of the guests, that Asuma who sometime works as our substitute, was flirting wildly with Kurenai sensei. Guess he showed up only because of her…"

"You talk much"

"I do?"

"Yes you do," Kankurou confirmed.

"Maybe you think that because you're not used to it. You don't talk much, do you?"

"Guess not. What's the point, anyway?"

"Does it have to be a point? But if I sat here without speaking, that would be pretty uncomfortable in the end right?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"If you don't like talking, lets play a game."

"Game?" Kankurou scoffed

"Consider it as training, if you think you're too old to play games," Kiba snapped back.

"Me and Akamaru will hide, and you'll have to find us and capture me or Akamaru with your dolls." Kiba nodded towards the two bundles, which were Kankurous puppets, Karasu and Kuroari. "Do you think you can?"

"Of course I can do it! Don't underestimate me! Run along and hide, I'll count to 100."

Kiba grinned and ran away with Akamaru. They ran in circles, up and down trees, separated and made trails in many different directions. He didn't know how good Kankurou was at tracking, best to lie out many confusing trails to be sure.

In the end they hid in an abandoned winter lair, which entrance looked exactly like the shrubbery around. Kiba's suit would be ruined after this, but he didn't care.

It wasn't as easy as Kankurou thought, finding the dog nin. Had the roles been changed, Kiba would have found Kankurou in no time, with that dog and their combined sense of smell.

Kankurou would have to use everything he knew about tracking. Seemed like the Inuzuka was good at laying false trails to.

After about half an hour, Kankurou figured out where they were. Kiba had hid down a hole, like the dog he is. Kankurou wondered for a moment if he had dug it himself, but it looked like a lair, so he guess the dogs hadn't.

He placed Kuroari at the front of the lair, out of sight from within, and had Karasu to dig at the place he figured the back would be.

Kiba heard the rumbling above his head, and by the earth that was falling down he figured the lair might collapse. He decided it was safest to get out, and jumped right into Kuroaris open stomach. Because of the smell of earth and the animal that once inhibited the lair, he hadn't noticed that Kankurou was outside.

Kankurou jumped of a tree some distance away. He'd decided not to go to near, in case Kiba could smell him.

"Told you I would find you" Kankurou smirked

"Took you long enough, it was getting pretty stuffy down that lair." Kiba said from within the puppet. Akamaru had avoided Kuroari, only to have Karasu sneak up on him and catch him. "Let me out!"

Kankurou released his prisoners, and a dusty Kiba stepped out of Kuroaris stomach.

Kiba looked down at his torn and dirty suit. "Guess I'm not going back to the prom," he grinned.

Kankurou surprised himself with a small smile at the dog nins statement.

"We should do this again, next time I'll hide even better. But right now, I think I'd better get back before Izumo or Kotetsu notices me. I'll see you later. Bye!" With that Kiba and Akamaru jumped through the trees back to their room

Kankurou wondered what the hell was happening. Why was Kiba talking to him? Kiba never spoke much to him in class, but than again, nobody ever did. Kankurou figured Kiba was just bored having nobody from his gang to hang with, and that he happened to be around at those times. Kankurou wrapped up his puppets and headed back to his room, to eat the rest of his bento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: As I said at the beginning of the chapter, I have a habit of elaborating these Kiba / Kankurou moments. I plan to make them a couple in the end, but if you readers protest, review and tell me, and I may make them just friends instead.

hina-angel: Thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapter. You're right, I do lack details some places. The actual prom in this chapter have very few details, as I couldn't think of specific things for all of them to do, but I hope I made up for that in the ask-out-for-prom section.

Everybody who read this chapter, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own, of course. Masashi Kishimoto and Tachibana Higuchi own tough.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone had had the time to relax after the prom Friday evening, so they met more or less rested Monday morning.

First two periods was Ninja/Alice training, too get them back on their feet after the weekend.

Next was lunch. After eating leftovers from the prom the entire weekend they were back to normal cafeteria food today.

A rather unusual sight greeted the students this day. The Kazekage walked in.

Gaara and Kankurou watched in dread as the principle walked towards the table where they were sitting alone.

The Kazakage reached their table, and looked down upon them with narrowed black eyes. He addressed them. "Why were you not on the prom Friday evening? You ridiculed me. Being the principal's sons comes with responsibility. It's your duty to show up on such occasions as the prom. I expected more of you." Kankurou was very tempted to say 'we ridiculed you? Serves you well!' but decided not to.

Gaara let the cold words from his father wash over him. He knew this whole principals-son-brings-responsibility thing was just a twisted idea of his father, but the words had some effect. It made him colder and more reserved than he already was.

Kankurou fumed. His father always had to pick on them. Kankurou tried to shut his words out, but they would always upset him. And he'd be angry and absentminded for the rest of the day at least.

Temari looked nervously at her father from her place among the Kunoichi5. She couldn't hear what he said to her brothers, but she knew it was nothing good. Her father hated all of them, with no apparent reason. She knew her father blamed Gaara for their mother's death, as she died giving birth to him. Temari suspected that the Kazekage had drawn the conclusion that his wife shouldn't have had any kids at all, as it had only killed her in the end. And even if Temari was one of the toughest Kunoichi, she didn't have the guts to tell her father to leave her brothers alone.

People looked up when the brown-haired Kazekage left the cafeteria, leaving a blank faced Gaara and angry looking Kankurou behind. He stopped for a while at Temari's table "Good that you were there Temari. At least you're not as dumb as your brothers," he said in a slow kind of cold voice. "Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't for your sake I was there." Temari replied not even looking at him. The Kazekage didn't look in the mood to pick a fight with his kids and walked slowly out off the cafeteria. Soon after the principles exit the Sand siblings left too.

Gossip of what it was all about spread, but none had heard what was said.

"The Kazekage is their father you know, Temari's, Kankurou's and Gaara's. Imagine having the principal as your father! Must give you a lot of advantages. And you know that kid Naruto in our class? I heard he is the Hokages son! We actually have all four children of the principals in our class!" Sumire gossiped to Wakako.

The ninjas didn't talk too much about it. They guessed what it was about, knowing the Sabaku family better.

Naruto was glad his father wasn't as mean as he suspected the Kazekage was. He thought about how emotionless Gaara always was. Naruto wondered if he would have ended up like that if he'd grown up with his father hating him.

Hinata looked very worried and kept worrying about Temari. Even Shikamaru threw some worried glances in the direction Temari had walked after her brothers..

Kiba thought a bit about his own father, which he knew next to nothing about. But he wasn't feeling very well today, so he stopped thinking about it and concentrated on eating his food.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First period after lunch was math with Jinno sensei. Everyone had already forgotten about the incident in the cafeteria. Except Kankurou, Gaara and Temari, which was rather absentminded, and didn't pay much attention to Jinno sensei, though they made it look like they were, of course.

The classroom was the same as the one they had Japanese in. Jinno was very scary; if you didn't pay attention he would most likely electrocute you. Or you would get one off his infamous detentions. Those detentions made it look like he was more eager to bore them to death than punish them…

The students obediently took notes and calculated all of the assignment he gave them.

Kankurou suddenly found that the class was staring at him. He realized Jinno sensei had asked him a question.

"You're not paying attention Kankurou. I am very disappointed. I expect you to pay attention to mathematic, not to what ever silly things you kids think about." Jinno sensei said angrily.

Kankurou couldn't take it anymore. Disappointment. Expectations. The same shit that his father always went on about. "What the hell do you know!" he shouted and stormed out of the classroom.

Temari was about to lose it too. "Can't there just be one day…" everyone looked at her as she spoke "Can't there just be one freaking day were you guys just don't pick on us?!" she yelled angrily and everyone saw Jinno lose his temper. "TEMARI! DETENTION ON YOU AFTER SCHOOL!" he yelled. Temari was about to protest when Gaara forced her to be quiet. "Shhs, or else you'll end up getting electrocuted! I don't wont you to get fried. Just leave Kankurou, he'll be fine…"

Jinno shook with rage. He was going to report it to the principles, see what he'd do then, the impudent little rascal…

He was disturbed in his thoughts by Kiba, who held a shaking hand in the air, looking rather flushed.

"Yes?" Jinno said.

"I-I don't feel so well.., could I please go to the infirmary," Kiba said

He was right about that, he looked ill, so Jinno granted him permission.

The dog nin got up and disappeared out the door.

Class continued without any more interruptions.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba had figured out the infirmary was a good idea when the classroom had started swimming for his eyes, and the hot, sticky classroom air surrounded him, making him feel he would choke.

Once he got into the fresher air of the hallway, his dizziness stopped. But it was still very hot.

When Kiba rounded the corner he found Kankurou leaning against the wall, a troubled look on his face.

"Hey, you okay? What's the matter?" Kiba asked.

Kankurou looked up. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Just some family problems"

"Ah, the thing in the cafeteria," Kiba mumbled, feeling a little dizzy again.

"You don't look too good yourself," Kankurou said a little worried.

"Just…a fever I think. On my way to the infirmary…" Kiba took one step and had to support himself on the wall when a sudden dizziness attacked him. "Whoa…," he mumbled softly.

"Let me help you," Kankurou said, taking Kiba's left arm over his shoulder and supporting Kibas back with his right.

Kiba thanked him meekly and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Having Kankurou so close made him feel even hotter, but he blamed it on his fever.

After climbing two floors they made it too the infirmary. Kankurou released Kiba who managed to stand by himself and knocked at Tsunades office. She called "enter!" and he opened the door and walked in. Kiba was freezing know that Kankurou had released him, he was cold sweating. "I'm n-not feeling so well, I think I've got a fewer," he stuttered to Tsunade.

Tsunade walked around her desk and picked him up like he was a little child. Kiba tried to resist but Tsunade was too strong. She carried him into the main part of the infirmary and dumped him on a bed, tucking him in blankets.

Kankurou found himself smiling again at the struggling dog nin. He followed after Tsunade through the door, to make sure Kiba would be okay.

Tsunade was fussing over Kiba, giving him medicines, which by the look on Kibas face didn't taste good, and tucked him in more blankets.

"Tut-tut. It's a fever alright, not much I can do about it, I guess you've been running around at night with your dog…" Kiba looked a little guilty. "…You have to stay here today, best thing is to sweat it out. No complaining, it's your own fault. I'll bring you dinner later." Tsunade gave him some more medicine and walked back to her office, leaving Kankurou behind with Kiba.

Tsunade had stripped of his thick coat, protection west, sandals and weapon pouch; it lay in a chair beside his bed. Kiba lay back in his pillows groaning. Being here all day was going to be so boring.

"Can I get you something?" Kankurou asked.

"Yeah, could you go to my room and tell Akamaru where I am? He'll get here on his own."

"Sure."

"Thanks"

Kankurou left to do Kibas bidding and Kiba tried to get some sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next day everything was back to normal. Kiba was back, Kankurou was no longer angry, the students were as cold and hostile against each other as usual.

The biggest event of the day was the usually composed Shikamaru and Tsubasa getting into a heated debate about shadows at lunch. Misaki and Temari dragged them back to their tables in the end, so nothing really interesting happened, like a fight.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

First period Wednesday was drama with Gai sensei, so the students were relived when the bell rang for the next period, gym.

They went to the changing rooms, got changed and walked into the gym where their teacher Kakashi sensei was waiting for them.

Gym class was the only occasion where all of the students wore the same. Shorts and t-shirt. The whole class got interrupted in their thoughts when Gaara and Kankurou came and seated themselves on the tribune.

"Gaara! Kankurou!" Kakashi called to the two figures chilling off in their seats. They never attended gym, only watched. Nobody knew why except from Temari.

They walked over to him. "Today you are attending class."

"No way!" they both chorused.

"Yes you do. If you don't get to the locker room and get changed right now, I'll go straight to the Kazekage and tell him you two have never attended my class."

Kankurou and Gaara got very pale and gulped. "You can't be serious!" "I'd rather die." "That can easily be arranged Sabaku!" the three were glaring at each other for some time when Temari interrupted. "Geesh Gaara, Kankurou! Stop being such babies! Go and get changed already!" she pointed towards the locker rooms and Kankurou's jaw fell to the floor "Temari! You're supposed to be on our side!"

"Go." and they walked slowly towards the locker rooms carefully watched by their sister.

"And Kankurou, make sure to take your hat and face paint off, or I'll come and scrub it of myself!"

Kankurou turned angrily. If I have to take it of, why don't you take of your mask? It's unfair."

"Because I am your sensei and you do as I say! Now, get changed!"

Kankurou stomped of angrily, Gaara was already at the door. He sighed and went inside followed by Kankurou.

"This can't be happening…" Gaara mumbled as he took off his leather west then the red coat. Kankurou took off his cap and his shirt. "This is happening…"

As soon as the gym clothes were on Kankurou went over to the sink. "Time to get rid of the face-paint I guess." he turned on the water and washed his face neatly.

Kankurou stood in front of the mirror studying his reflection. "I look like a trash from hell…" he sighed and Gaara came up next to him "No you don't! You may look like him, but on the inside, you're a whole different story!" Kankurou looked at Gaara like he didn't believe what Gaara just said. What he said was nice and made him feel a lot better.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

In the hall, people had started to gossip. Temari listened closely.

"I think they wont attend gym because Gaara is a wimp and Kankurou is fat."

"No, it's because they suck at everything!"

Ino frowned at the comments. Sure she was excited to see the sand brothers too but that was a little harsh. She glanced over to ask Temari if she was okay with all these idiots talking, but to her - and everyone's - surprise; she was laughing.

"God, you guys are really in for a surprise!" she said laughing, holding her stomach. People got confused by this.

"Today we'll play some basketball. You can warm up by running around the court a few times," Kakashi announced to his class.

They did as they were told.

They got interrupted in their running by loud noises from the boy's locker room:

"STOP IT GAARA!"

"WHAT?! I'M TRYING TO BE NICE!"

"THEN STOP BEING NICE! IT DOESN'T SUIT YOU!"

"KANKUROU, YOU'RE TRASHING THE LOCKER ROOM!"

"GOOD, CAUSE THAT WAS MY INTENTION IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"OUCH!"

There was a short silence and then Gaara and Kankurou came out. Gaara was holding one hand on his head and they both looked furious. "Since when did you punch that hard?! I think you crushed my skull!" "Serves you well…"

Temari couldn't help but smirk when all jaws dropped to the floor.

Yeah, they had always assumed Gaara was a wimp and Kankurou was slightly fat, but they were very well built. No fat, just muscles. And Kankurou! Man, he looked like his father! Short, brown hear and black eyes. It dawned on them why he was wearing hat and paint; he didn't want to look like his father. You could better see the resemblance between the three siblings now, from their slightly stubby noses, like Lilo in "Lilo and Stich", to the look of hurt pride on their faces.

"Alright, that's better." Kakashi said. He divided them into teams and they started playing. Gaara and Kankurou were so angry because they had to participate, that they scored twice between them before the opposite team knew what hit them. Then they snapped the ball and the game evened out.

Kakashi was very satisfied at the end of class. He called them together.

"Great work everyone! As you all know, you have separated classes after lunch. But I have talked with Narumi sensei, and he has agreed to take you alices to the training matches we're having today after lunch. So for next period, everybody meet at the 1st training arena. Class dismissed."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was really excited at lunch.

"Good thing the alice brats are going to watch our matches, then they can watch when I beat you Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"You'll never beat me. And, beside, you don't decide who you're fighting," Sasuke replied.

These matches were held once every month. Their teacher, Kakashi sensei, decided who would fight each other. It was not a fight to death but you could get severely injured. But at these matches both Tsunade, Shizune and Kabuto attended, so it was not a problem.

"We're finally going to see what all the people in class can do!" Mikan said excited to Hotaru.

Hotaru hit her with a baka gun and continued eating.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The 1st training arena was outdoors, fenced in on one of the fields behind the school. At the long sides where a raised sort of podium where you could stand and watch. The students walked up on these two podiums and waited for their teachers. Kakashi soon showed up, Narumi walking behind, along with Tsunade and her assistants Shizune and Kabuto.

"Welcome alice students! I'm now going to announce the first pair. Don't be shocked if the fights get a little brutal, none will die or get injured for life, we'll see to that."

The ninjas knew this and waited eagerly for Kakashi to announce the first pair.

"The first ones are Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata! Please come down."

Neji and Hinata walked down from the stands. "Come on, Hinata, you can beat him this time!" Sakura called after her.

"Let the fight begin!"

"Byakugan!" they shouted in unison, and began with their gentle fist fighting.

Mikan looked at them with big eyes. "What's with those strange eyes? Why did those vanes suddenly pop out like that?" she asked Sakura who was standing beside her.

"It's called Byakugan. When they activate it, they can see everything! They can see through walls and they can see through people. They use it now so they can hit each other in the exactly right places" Sakura tried to explain. She figured she could take the whole chakra explanation if Mikan asked later.

In the end, Hinata crumpled together after a nasty hit from Neji, and she coughed up blood. The match stopped and Neji was declared winner.

Anna and Nonoko watched in horror as Hinata coughed up some more blood. But after Shizune put a hand on her chest and a blue glow surrounded Shizunes hand, Hinata seemed to be okay.

"Next match; Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: That was the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up next monday. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.

My idea is that when they have an alice teahcer, their classroom looks like the ones in Gakuen Alice. When they have a ninja teacher their classroom looks like the ones in Naruto. (Except the gym. And the music/drama room where I added some place at the back.)

The first training arena looks like the place where the preliminary rounds in the chuunin exam was held, except that the first training arena is a little bit bigger and it is outdoors, covered in gras and some trees and bushes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Next match; Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Yes! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered and jumped down from the stands. Sasuke used the stairs.

Kakashi gave them the signal to start.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Many Naruto's appeared, and ran at Sasuke. He punched or kicked them all, and they turned into smoke.

"Taiju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" A lot of Narutos appeared

"Wow! He can make even more replicas than me!" Misaki remarked to Tsubasa.

"Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!" Sasuke blew a gigantic fireball from his mouth, which burned all the Narutos to smoke.

"That's almost as impressive as you, Natsume! But Sasuke doesn't have an alice, not Naruto either. How do they do it Sakura?" Mikan asked.

"When you concentrate the energy in all your living cells, and mix it with the spiritual energy you get from training and experience, you create chakra. It circulates through your body through the chakra circulatory system, like your blood through your blood system, and it's released through the 361 tenketsu that's located all over your body. Neji and Hinata can see these points and the circulatory system with their Byakugan, and they can block the points." Sakura explained

"Does everyone have chakra?"

"Yes, everybody has it, or else you'd be dead, but we ninjas train it and know how to use it. We use hand seals to control and release it, as you can see Naruto and Sasuke doing."

"So they convert their body energy into… flames… and clones… Maybe that is what Natsume… and Misaki are doing!"

"I don't think so. Sasuke couldn't breathe fire from birth; he has trained himself to do it. And he can do lots of other things than breathing that fireball. But that jutsu is one of the first things an Uchiha learns."

"You have a point there; you don't train to obtain an alice…"

Everyone had listened to Sakura and Mikan's explanation. They all were a little smarter, understood the world of the Shinobi a little better.

After a lot of clone making, punching, kicking, fire blowing and knife throwing the match didn't seem to come to an end. Naruto was panting; Sasuke didn't look like he'd made an effort at all.

"By the way, what is it with Sasukes eyes?" Mikan asked

"It's called Sharingan. It's what we call a kekkei genkai, a bloodline limit. Like the Byakugan. The Sharingan runs in the Uchiha clan, and it's not as powerful as the Byakugan, but it let you read the enemy attacks." Sakura explained.

The fight didn't look like it would end.

"You can't beat me Naruto! Your just and clumsy idiot!" Sasuke taunted

"Sasuke-teme" Naruto yelled and ran at him with renewed force.

They yelled insults at each other, the battle got more heated. In the end, they seemed to snap, because when the smoke cleared after their last vicious attack, Naruto was standing whit a blue glowing ball in his hand, Sasukes hand was covered in what looked like electricity.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

They ran at each other simultaneously. "Oh no!" Sakura gasped.

Kakashi interfered, grabbed their arms and flung them in opposite directions. They hit the walls, luckily on the short sides. The walls were they landed almost lay in ruin because of their attacks. Sakura let go of her breath, which she had been holding. The alice students now knew why she had been so worried, and were relived too that everything worked out fine.

"We'll call it a draw," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke stomped of to the stands. Sakura knew they'd be mad at each other for a day or two, and then they would be the best of friends again.

"For the next match; Nara Shikamaru and Temari"

"Why do I always have to fight girls, how troublesome," Shikamaru complained, but he got down nevertheless.

"You better watch your skirts, girls," Ino smirked at the mini skirts the alice girls wore.

"Let the match begin!"

"Why do I have to watch my…" Sumire began, before it blew up in her face. As did all the other girl's. Natsume enjoyed himself.

"What the hell!" Sumire screamed. She looked down at the arena, seeing Temari standing with a gigantic fan, and Shikamaru running for cover. "What happened?"

Tenten giggled. "It was Temari. She works the wind with her fan."

"That explains it," Sumire muttered.

Misaki, standing between Tenten and Tsubasa, and who'd been smart enough to hold on to her skirt and therefore seen Temari's formidable attack, asked: "How do you fight the wind? I mean, you'd have to do get close to her to harm her, how do you do that?"

"Yeah, how's he gonna fight the wind with…shadows?" Tsubasa added

"I wouldn't stand a chance against Temari, but Shikamaru will figure something out, I'm sure of it. He's smart, the best strategist there is." Tenten said smiling.

"Shikamaru? Smart? He sleeps through all the tests! Wouldn't he have no trouble answering them if he was so smart!" Tsubasa asked in disbelief.

"He finds "lifting the pencil too answer is too troublesome", to use his own words." Tenten said. "Just wait and see."

It looked like Temari would have him every minute now; Shikamaru barley escaped her attacks every time. His kunais seemed to have no effect.

But finally, he had her where he wanted. At the end of her wind attack, he formed a sign and said "Kage Mane no jutsu!"

His shadow stretched towards her and connected. Temari couldn't move.

Tsubasa had never really known what Shikamaru could do to shadows, and he now saw that it was different to his alice. Where he could only manipulate people within a shadow, Shikamaru could stretch and bend his own shadow and immobilize people with it.

Or not quite immobilize, Tsubasa saw. Shikamaru reached down to his pouch and dragged up three shurikens. So did Temari. '_She's following his moves…then how is he going to beat her…?_'

Shikamaru threw the shurikens, so did Temari.

"But how…" Tsubasa started, but the question answered itself.

Shikamaru threw himself around at the last second. So did Temari. And banged her head straight into the wall. Shikamaru had tricked her to close. He released her from the jutsu and she fell unconscious to the ground.

"Shikamaru is the winner!" Kakashi announced.

Shikamaru went over to Temari, picked her up like she weighted nothing and carried her over to Tsunade. Kakashi followed with her fan.

Tsunade looked at Temari's skull, and concluded she was all right. No concussion. Shizune held something foul smelling under her nose and she woke up. She looked a bit dazed, then her eyes focused on Shikamaru. She grabbed for her fan.

"S-sorry," Shikamaru stuttered, ducking down to avoid Temari's fan that she swung at him.

"I hate it when you outsmart me!"

"Calm down! Go back to the stands please," Kakashi said.

When Shikamaru was declared winner, Tenten said to Tsubasa: "Told you he was smart! He's a genius!"

"Maybe," Tsubasa muttered irritated. He would never let this Shadownin outsmart him, the shadow master!

Kakashi announced the next fight: "Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura"

"Catfight," Natsume muttered to Ruka.

Natsume described it pretty well actually. Sakura and Ino matches was always like this, just kicking, punching and kunai fighting.

It reminded Chouji of a fight they had last year, where Ino had cut of her beautiful long ponytail by some strange reason. Except Ino didn't use any mind techniques this time, she'd learned Sakura would only shuck her right out of her head again if Ino tried.

They had matured since that time, though, so after about ten minutes of fighting they both gave up.

Kakashi announced next fight: "The contestants for the next match are Inuzuka Kiba and Kankurou!"

They walked down to the arena, Kankurou with his two puppets and Kankurou with his dog. Akamaru was allowed in these classes, since he was considered weapon, not animal. But that sadly didn't go for the rest of the school.

Kakashi addressed Kankurou: "You're using the right poison, right?"

Kankurou nodded. These matches was training, so he had to use a poison that made you sleep after about three minutes, if he did not he wasn't allowed to participate. Tsunade and her team had the antidote, of course.

'_This is going to be interesting,_' Kiba and Kankurou thought.

"Why is the dog down there? Isn't he going to get hurt?" Ruka asked worriedly, hugging his own rabbit close, which he'd brought as nobody cared in these classes.

"Don't worry Ruka, Akamaru will be just fine," Hinata reassured him. "You'll see."

"What do Kankurou have wrapped up on his back?" Mochu asked suspicious.

"Wait and see," Gaara said in a low voice.

"Begin the match!" Kakashi said.

"I'll show you my Karakuri Engeki" Kankurou smirked, and launched Karasu at Kiba. Kiba leaped out of the way. He knew he had to get past Kankurou's puppets to harm him, but Kankurou had this thing with hiding himself on his puppets back. He'd had to sort out that first.

Mochu looked with big eyes at the not so pleasant sight of Karasu. He wasn't the only one.

They watched in awe as Kiba gave Akamaru a food pill, and the dog turned red.

"Jújin Bunshin!"

Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba, though more feral looking.

"Gatsúga!"

The Kibas turned into torpedoes, one heading for Karasu the other for Kankurou.

Kankurou easily moved himself and his puppet out of harms way. But suddenly the torpedo heading towards him stopped, the Kiba throwing a kunai right at his heart. The knife went home.

Yuu gasped. "They said nobody would get severely injured!"

"No one is injured yet, just watch!" Gaara pointed.

Kankurou's face crumpled to reveal another puppet, the real Kankurou jumped out of the bundle at the puppets back.

Kiba smirked. He'd been right. The smirk was soon wiped off when Kankurou attacked again, and he had to concentrate.

Kiba kicked, the puppet master blocked.

Kankurou threw a poison bomb; two torpedoes came roaring out of the fog, almost hitting him.

The dog nin kicked, Kankurou dodged and brought Karasu closer to defend.

At one point, Kankurou managed to catch Kiba within Kuroari's stomach, but it turned out to be a bad idea, before he could do anything Kiba used Gatsúga and broke free at the same time as Akamaru torpedoed towards the puppet master.

Akamaru hit Kankurou in the stomach, throwing him backwards. He gasped. That hurt!

Despite the pain, Kankurou managed to give a small cut to Kiba with Karasu before the dognin freed himself entirely from Kuroari. Kiba didn't seem to notice though, he just jumped away from Karasu upon seeing him so close, and continued fighting.

Kankurou continued to dodge and fight back as he waited for the sleeping poison to work.

Kiba felt himself slow down. '_What is happening? I feel so tired… Did he get me? He must have. I thought I felt a cut when I got out of Kuroari…_'

The Inuzuka staggered, and collapsed into a sleep. Akamaru wailed in despair, to no use.

Kankurou was declared winner, and Kabuto rushed out to give Kiba the antidote. After 5 minutes he woke up, and the matches continued.

"Next match is between Akimichi Chouji and Rock Lee!"

The two got down from the stands and faced each other.

"This is going to be interesting," Neji said.

"What can they do? What kind of… specialty do they perform?" Yuu asked

"Wait and see," Tenten, who was standing next to Neji, said.

"Kakashi made an interesting choice. Chouji will have to put up with Lee's speed, and Lee will have to deal with his kicks not having the usual effect, due to Chouji's…big boned built," Neji went on.

"You mean he's f…" Koko started to say, before Ino, who was standing next to Tenten, clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't use that word! He's big boned, okay?" she hissed at Koko.

"And what if I do?"

"You don't want to know what happens then." Ino thought about the things Chouji would do if you called him fat or anything familiar

Koko read her mind with his Alice, and decided it was best to do as she said.

"Begin the match"

Lee, ever the enthusiastic one, ran at Chouji and kicked him. Chouji blocked the first kick, and the second, and a punch or two. When he did get hit he shrugged it of.

After some time Lee managed to hit Chouji with enough force and speed that it knocked him off his feet. Lee stepped back a bit; he didn't want to attack a gay who lay sprawled on the floor.

Chouji soon got back on his feet.

"Babun Baika no jutsu!" Chouji's by now enormous right hand shoot out towards the advancing Lee, who managed to dodge it just in time. Lee unfortunately dodged to Chouji's left, back against Chouji so he could watch his right hand, only to have Chouji's left (by now enormous) hand wrap around him.

Chouji squeezed. Lee writhed in agony.

Unfortunate for Chouji, only Lee's upper body was trapped. Lee managed a kick so hard to Chouji's big wrist that it made Chouji yelp and drop Lee.

Chouji's arms went back to normal.

Lee unwrapped his bandaged arms a little, and started to run so fast around Chouji that all you could see was a blur.

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee suddenly kicked Chouji high into the air and in the next moment appeared under him.

Lee wrapped his bandages around his opponent and set for the floor.

Chouji had seen this before, and was prepared.

"Baika no jutsu!" Chouji swelled, turned into a ball and Lee's bandages tore.

Chouji landed with a soft bump, Lee had stopped his attack once he saw he failed, and landed on his feet. Chouji immediately tucked in feet, arms and head, and rolled towards Lee.

Lee easily stepped out of the way, and when the ball rolled by, kicked it, making it go right into the wall. The people standing on top of it felt the ground tremble under their feet, but it held.

Chouji stopped rolling and returned to normal. Lee was right there beside him, giving him a good, old uppercut that sent the Akimichi's head straight into the wall.

Chouji slid unconscious down the wall, Lee was declared winner.

Ino screamed and jumped down to Chouji. Kabuto reassured her he'd be fine, and held that same foul smelling substance Shizune had used earlier on Temari under Chouji's nose.

Chouji soon woke and walked out of the arena on his own account, over to Tsunade so she could have a look at him.

Meanwhile, the next fight was announced: "Aburame Shino and Gaara, please come down."

Every ninja on the stand got a little uneasy. Gaara was kind of scary. He could easily kill you with that sand. Luckily Shino wasn't the type that easily got frightened.

The alice students were by know very interested and was eager to see what the rest could do.

"What's in that gourd?" Ruka asked

"Sand," mumbled Naruto.

"I wonder what Shino can do…" wondered Nonoko.

"Maybe he does something with light, blinds his enemy, and that's why he's wearing shades!" Anna suggested

Kiba, who'd overheard the conversation, snorted. "They'll see soon enough, eh? I bet they screams," he mumbled to Akamaru tucked inside his coat.

"You can begin the match," Kakashi said.

They stood staring at each other for a while, until Gaara got impatient and wrapped his sand around Shino with amazing speed.

Gaara smirked. Which by the way is an unpleasant sight. '_This is easy_' he thought.

"Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara didn't mean to squeeze so hard. He didn't want to crush the Aburame, only choke him a bit. But Gaara found himself unable to do anything; the sand just ran of Shino.

'_What the fuck… Oh, those stupid bugs. They ate the chakra right outta my sand… damn._'

Shino allowed himself a little smirk. That's not a pleasant sight either, but nobody saw due to his high collar. He quickly got up some shurikens and threw them at Gaara.

Gaara's sand shield went up immediately, and the knives fell off. Gaara couldn't see Shino, but he heard someone screaming up on the stands. His shield fell away and he saw that bugs were flying out of Shino's sleeves.

'_Is he going to eat the chakra out of the rest of my sand too. I certainly don't think so…_'

Gaara sent a wave off sand against the bugs, breaking up more sand of the ground on the way.

Bugs and sand crashed, Gaara's sand seemed to have the upper hand, at least for a while, before it fell limply to ground, Shino's bugs crawling out of it and hovering above.

They set out for Gaara again. He quickly made some kunai out of his sand and threw them right through the crowd of bugs and at Shino. They struck Shino's chest.

Shino turned a blurry black, dissolved and crumpled to the ground. It was a bug clone.

The real Shino was standing behind Gaara, Kunai on the sandnins throat.

"What are you going to do now? My bugs are over there, guarding your sand, and you don't have anything left to brake up new sand." Shino whispered in Gaara's ear.

While the bugnins little tale was going on, sand was sliding down Gaara's arm, forming a kunai in his hand. He quickly struck it back into Shino's stomach.

"Guess you forgot about my second armor," Gaara whispered as Shino crumpled to the ground, grasping his stomach.

Kakashi announced Gaara as the winner and Kabuto rushed out to heal Shino.

The bugs crept back up Shino's sleeves.

"That was creepy," Anna said to Nonoko.

Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"For the last fight, one of you will have to fight again. Hyuuga Neji, you should be well enough rested by know, you'll fight the last match against Tenten. Come down, please," Kakashi announced

"I'll finish this quickly, honey," Tenten smiled deviously at Neji.

"As if! I'll be the one finishing this," Neji snorted back

"You can begin…" Kakashi said

Tenten wasted no time, got three kunai out of her pouch and threw them at Neji.

Neji had his Byakugan activated, kunai in hand, he knocked of Tenten's knifes easily. The same with the next ten or twenty knifes she threw.

"Is Tenten only going to throw knifes at him the whole evening?" Misaki asked Temari

"I guess so. She is the weapon master after all, she seldom misses a target." The wind Kunoichi replied confidently.

Misaki shrugged her shoulders, not quite seeing how Tenten could win.

The weapon master placed to scrolls on the ground. She sat down, doing a number of hand signs.

"Soushouryu!"

A puff of smoke, two dragons rising out of the smoke.

No, it was only the scrolls, twisting around each other. Tenten jumped up the middle and threw weapon after weapon at Neji on her way down.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

Neji spun around so fast he was only a blur, blue chakra emitting from him. He blocked every single weapon that was thrown at him.

Tenten knew this of course; she had trained with him many times, to perfect his Kaiten. Therefore, she also knew he had a blind spot. The twin raising dragons was merely a diversion.

Tenten ran short on weapons, Neji stopped spinning. She panted hard, harder than necessary.

"Tired alrea…" He was cut short by a kunai in his back.

"Got you hon!" Tenten smiled

"You…bitch…" Neji fell to the ground.

After Neji was taken care of by the medical team, Narumi addressed his students.

"I've spoken with Kakashi sensei, and he agrees to let those who want of the alice students fight a ninja of their own choosing. But you must not cause your opponent any severe injuries, merely knock him or her unconscious or get the person to give up. Anyone want to try?"

"I want to try my alice against Naruto!" Misaki shouted

"Hey Narumi sensei, I'm going to beat the Uchiha!" Natsume said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Can I come with an request?" Ino asked Narumi.

"Sure," Narumi replied

"I would like a little fight with Yome. Is it okay?" she asked, looking at Koko.

Koko was a bit scared, but thought '_Why not?_' and nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, anyone else want to try?" Narumi said

Natsume glared at Ruka.

Ruka fidgeted. "Me? You don't mean… No, I don't want to…"

Natsume cut him short: "Ruka would like to fight Kiba!" he shouted down at Narumi sensei.

Ruka looked a little terrified, but nodded his head in agreement when Narumi looked quizzically at him.

"Alright!" Kakashi took over.

"The matches will be in this order:

Harada Misaki vs. Uzumaki Naruto,

Kokoro Yome vs. Yamanako Ino,

Nogi Ruka vs. Inuzuka Kiba and

Hyuuga Natsume vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

First pair, please step down"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Was it boring? I am so sorry if I bored you. If it was boring I hope you'll find the next four matches a little more entertaining, they'll hopefully be up next monday.

But please review, even if it's just to tell me that you read the chapter or to tell me you liked/hated it. If you don't review I'll have to consider sending the shinobi who fought in this chapter after you, and maybe send some of the alice too, depending on how fast you click that review button.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The matches will be in this order:

Harada Misaki vs. Uzumaki Naruto,

Kokoro Yome vs. Yamanako Ino,

Nogi Ruka vs. Inuzuka Kiba and

Hyuuga Natsume vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

First pair, please step down"

Naruto and Misaki stood facing each other.

"Begin," Kakashi said.

"Let's match our replication techniques," Misaki said.

Naruto nodded. "Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

A lot of Narutos appeared. Misaki made about the same number of replicas.

They started fighting. Kicking and punching.

The people on the stand looked down at the blond and pink heads. There were so many! The number of blond heads was soon reduced though, due to the fact that Naruto's clones disappeared when you hit them, and Misaki's did not.

After a while, only the real Naruto was left. "I'm not going to lose! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he shouted

Naruto saw that his new clones also disappeared. '_What am I going to do... I have to get to the real her to beat her, and then she'll lose control over her clones. But she is protected; it's difficult to get to her. I could always… Yes I'll do that._'

A devilish grin appeared on the rest of the Naruto's faces.

Sasuke saw the grin, understood what was about to happened, and groaned. "Oh no…"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto increased his numbers once again.

"Haremu no jutsu!"

All the Narutos turned into gorgeous, blond, blue eyed, naked girls.

Misaki lost it. Her replicas disappeared as she fainted from the shock of all the naked girls surrounding her.

When she fainted Naruto finished his jutsu, leaving the real, male version, which was grinning from ear to ear.

"He's such a jerk," Sasuke muttered up on the stand. He looked around at all the boys, most of them supporting a nosebleed. The girl's eyes were wide open in shock or they were furious. Sasuke was glad he was used to Naruto's pranks.

"Even though he used a very dirty trick, I guess Naruto is the winner. But I must say, Misaki's clones were doing a better job than Naruto's," a nose bleeding Kakashi said.

Naruto ignored that last part, and went grinning back up.

Temari knocked his head with her fan. "You little piece of shit! Have you no respect for the female gender!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Calm down, Temari! You know Naruto, all pranks right?" Hinata tried to reason.

They were distracted when Kakashi called the next couple, and watched Koko and Ino get down.

'_This will be simple. I'll read out her thoughts, then she'll give up to get me to stop._' Koko thought.

"Begin," Kakashi said.

"I adore him! He's so cute and strong. I'm sure he can protect me when danger lurks. And that day in the garden, it was so romantic! The way he stroked my hair, it made me feel so safe…."

As Koko was reading out her thoughts, Ino was acting like she got really embarrassed, taking angry steps towards the grinning Koko. She was thinking the thoughts on purpose; at the very back of her mind she was thinking other things. She actually quite loved the drama. She felt a little guilty by the embarrassment it caused Chouji; it was quite obvious he was the person in her read-aloud-thoughts. But it was necessary for her plan. Only one more step now.

She quickly made a sort of window with her hands and said: "Shintenshin no jutsu!"

Koko didn't see it coming. He suddenly went emotionless, as Ino fell to the floor.

Then his wide smile returned, he raised his hand and said: "I give up!"

"Ino is the winner," Kakashi declared.

Satisfied, Ino traveled back to her own body. She weakly got up on her feet and walked back up to Chouji.

"I'm sorry," she said to him.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to embarrass me; it was just a part of your plan, right? But take a look at Koko, he looks completely out of it!"

Ino gazed in the direction Chouji was pointing, and giggled. Nekome was telling a dazed Koko what had just happened. She giggled some more, but stopped when Kakashi called the next couple.

Kiba hopped down, and Ruka reluctantly walked down the stair and stood facing the Inuzuka.

"You can begin," Kakashi said.

Kiba took Akamaru out from his coat, placed him on the ground and threw a wolfish grin at Ruka.

Ruka glared angrily in Natsume's direction, this was all his fault. Natsume knew he didn't like people looking.

Natsume just shrugged his shoulders at his best friends stare. The dog boy is going to lose this fight.

'_I guess Hotaru will be rich after this_' Ruka thought sadly.

Kiba charged. Ruka started sending out his animal pheromones.

Suddenly, Akamaru jumped at Kiba, stopping his charge. "Don't hurt him," He barked.

Akamaru ran to Ruka, dancing around with him.

Kiba looked at Ruka dumbstruck. The blond with the big, blue radiating eyes. What the hell did he do with his dog?

Kiba caught a faint scent, focused more chakra to his nose and sniffed the air.

Whit his sense of smell increased Kiba could smell Ruka's pheromones in the air. It was practically screaming, "I'm not going to hurt you, come and play with me!"

Kiba gagged for a moment, but got hold of himself again. This was not a force he could reckon with.

Kiba raised a hand. "I give up. Can I please have my dog back?"

"Ruka is the winner!" Kakashi said.

Ruka stopped sending out his pheromones. He looked down at Akamaru, who was playing with his rabbit. "Back to your master now," he said softly.

Akamaru snapped out of his daze and ran back to Kiba.

Ruka picked up his rabbit and glared at a very satisfied Hotaru and a smirking Natsume.

"Guess we lost two matches in one day eh? We'll do better next time. And we better be nice to Ruka in the future, don't ya think?" Kiba said to Akamaru as he walked up.

"Now for the last fight. Natsume and Sasuke, please come down," Kakashi said.

"Begin," Kakashi said when the black haired students stood facing each other.

They didn't like each other, you could see. It looked like they wanted to kill each other, which was probably their intention.

You could say the battle was heated. It wasn't only hand-to-hand combat, like their usual fights. This time, much more flames were involved.

The students backed away from the railing in an attempt to escape the heat from the battle below.

"Good to get all that pent up anger released, eh?" Narumi said to Kakashi.

"Yes, your right. Better stop them in the end though, before they really kill each other."

Natsume and Sasuke's attacks got wilder, bigger, and warmer. The flames danced in Natsume's crimson eyes, and in Sasuke's Sharingan.

Suddenly they stopped, panting, just staring at each other. Then they slowly readied themselves for a perhaps last attack. Sasuke picked shurikens from his pouch, and Natsume readied himself for a large fire attack.

Simultaneously they attacked. They ran towards each other, Sasuke throwing fire-covered shurikens, Natsume sending a wall of fire at Sasuke.

Suddenly, water came in the way. It hissed when it hit the fire, making the fire go out but also evaporating once it hit.

When the vapor shifted, the students on the stand found themselves staring at Kakashi and Narumi standing between Natsume and Sasuke. Kakashi held them apart, but they were still trying to hit each other.

Kakashi nodded to Narumi, who put a kiss on Natsume's forehead and on Sasuke's chin.

The boys fainted. Narumi's human inclination pheromones did that to children.

Kakashi picked up Sasuke, Narumi picked up Natsume, and they carried their students over to Tsunade and her team.

"Okay students. That's it for today. I hope you all leave this arena, knowing a little more about each other then when you arrived. I bid you all a good day," Kakashi said to the students.

"What about Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "And Natsume!" Mikan added.

"We'll take them to the infirmary. They'll wake up later today, don't worry. Good bye!"

With that, Kakashi left with Narumi, Tsunade and Shizune and Kabuto carrying the two unconscious students.

"Sasuke-teme. I can't be mad at you when your unconscious, Dattebayo!" Naruto mumbled angrily and left with the other students for dinner. Maybe he could get old man Teuchi to make him some ramen…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At breakfast next morning Tenten dropped down on an open seat beside Neji.

"Are you mad because I beat you yesterday honey? You avoided me all yesterday evening," Tenten asked.

"I was mad because you knew where my blind spot were, without telling me!"

"I was saving it in case I had two fight you at the training matches. I only discovered how to find it last week. Are you very mad at me, sweetheart?"

"I will be very mad at you if you keep calling me those stupid pet names."

"What? I can't call you sweetheart? Or honey?" Tenten asked playfully. "What about darling? Pumpkin? Love? Sugar pie? Dear? My beloved? Sweetie? Baby? Treasure…"

Neji grabbed the back of her head and kissed her softly on her lips. It was very simple, but oh, so lovely. Tenten wanted the moment to last forever.

Neji pulled slowly away, a mischievous smirk on his face. "What about you just call me Neji, ne? He said, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Tenten was left staring after him, a dreamy look on her face, and cheeks slightly flushed.

'_Neji it is_' she smiled to herself.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breakfast was over. Mealtimes came and went.

One week passed.

Then another week.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Friday. Soon it was weekend and they could do whatever they wanted.

First lesson was English, and they met at the film room, because they were going to watch an English movie, and Kurenai sensei had told them to meet directly at the film room.

15 minutes passed, but Kurenai sensei didn't show up.

"Where is she?"

"Maybe we should have met at the classroom?"

"Should we go to the teacher's lounge and look for her?"

"Maybe she is ill."

They decided in the end to send someone to look for her.

"Anyone want to go?"

"Kiba should go," Shikamaru said.

"Why me?" Kiba shouted.

"'Cause you're good at finding people, obviously."

Kiba saw he had a point and got up sulking.

"Well in that case we should send Sumire too," Mikan said, casting a mischievous glance in the green haired's direction.

"What the fuck? What do you mean?" Sumire called.

"Because of your alice, of course."

The ninjas looked at Sumire curiously. They had no idea what her alice was.

Sumire shook her head. "Kiba can find her by himself," she said.

"Come on, you'll find her faster if your two!"

Kiba was standing by the door. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, she is coming," Misaki said and pushed Sumire out of her seat and in the direction of the door.

Sumire angrily walked out the door behind Kiba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, what is it you can do?" Kiba asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I… I have this dog/cat alice, that sharpens my senses," Sumire explained.

"Okay, I'll go and look for her in the direction of the classrooms, you check the teacher's lounge. We'll meet back her in about 5 minutes okay?"

Sumire nodded. They walked up the stair from the basement, where the film room was located, and disappeared in different directions.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About 5 minutes later they met again. Kiba had picked up Akamaru from his room. He could see by the worried look on Sumire's face that she had discovered the same as him.

Something was wrong.

"I went to the teachers lounge, but it was empty! Not a teacher in sight! I checked the infirmary and the cafeteria too. I couldn't see, or hear, or smell any persons nearby!"

Sumire said.

"Same with me. All the classrooms I passed were empty, but at least some of the other classes should have had their lessons! I went to pick up Akamaru, and I didn't see anyone. It seems like the school is completely empty!" Kiba said

"Let's go alert the others," Sumire said worried.

"Yes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The others didn't quite believe what Sumire and Kiba told them. It must have been a coincidence that they didn't see anyone.

But when they went to look for themselves, they found they were right. The school was empty.

Close by the outer doors, Akamaru barked

"What is it boy?" Kiba sniffed the air.

"What do you smell?" Naruto asked.

"People… I think they're outside."

Sumire had activated her alice again; she was squatting, sniffing the air too.

This was the first time the ninjas had seen her alice, but they were prevented of laughing at her ears and whiskers by the serious situation.

"I think you're right"

They walked out with caution. Out of the yard surrounded by buildings on three sides, and toward the main gates.

In front of them they saw the rest of the students. Chained, walking in neat rows of 30, blank look on their faces.

They saw themselves too. Chained like the rest of the classes.

The motionless students were on their way through a stretch of road that was covered of the forest on both sides. Sasuke signaled for them to get in cover between the trees.

Once they were far enough into the forest they gathered in a tight circle, all 30 of them.

"What the hell is going on? They're… no we are being kidnapped…" Sakura said.

"We have to stop this, Dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but we know nothing of what's going on. Like why are we out there? What do you think Shikamaru?" Sakura said.

"It seems they have kidnapped all the classes. Maybe Kurenai went to fetch something at the classroom, and encountered the kidnappers. She's a genjutsu master; maybe she managed to trick them with some kind of genjutsu. The important thing is that someone has kidnapped everyone here, and that we have to do something about it.

"The students seems to be under some kind of jutsu, or maybe somebody's alice. We have to observe them, and try to stop them before the main gates. We should go back and scout."

The ninjas jumped soundlessly through the trees, the alices running silently below.

They came to the forest edge by the road. They watched from the thick leaf foliage and from behind the trunks.

"They're more easily spotted down there! We should get them up here!" Sakura hissed to her fellow shinobi. They nodded, and quick as lightning they jumped down, picked up an alice student and jumped back up.

Mikan disentangled her arm from around Sakura's neck and marveled at the height. She looked down, and then backed away hastily to lean against the trunk. Many of the other alice students did the same.

Neji and Hinata were already scanning around with their Byakugan.

"I see four persons. Their chakra circulatory system have been trained, so they're ninjas," Neji said.

"One of them is over there," Hinata said and pointed.

They saw a person watching over the progress of the students. The person was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a big straw hat that concealed the person's face.

The ninjas gulped. Sasuke looked livid. Temari saw that all of the alice students were about to ask questions, so to avoid the noise it would make she signaled that they should get further away from the road. She took Misaki's arm over her shoulder and jumped from tree to tree, the other following her example.

In no time they arrived at a little clearing and the ninja released their alice burden. Natsume was enraged that Sasuke had dragged him along like that, but understood the seriousness of the situation and had to be content to cast an angry glare in Sasuke's direction.

"Do you know who they are?" Tsubasa asked on behalf of his fellow students.

"It's the Akatsuki…" Sakura said with a shaky voice.

"The what?" Misaki exclaimed.

Sakura pulled herself together and explained: "The Akatsuki is an organization of missing nins. Nobody really knows their objective, but it's nothing good. They're really, really dangerous. Luckily for us it seems that only four out of ten are here."

"What's a missing nin?" Mikan asked.

"A ninja who's betrayed their village, their people, their family!" Sasuke said in a bitter voice.

"It seems we have to defeat the Akatsuki if we want to get the students out of their stupor. They have probably taken care of the teachers, locked them in somewhere or perhaps killed them," Tenten reasoned.

"No! Not Gai sensei! Nobody can kill Gai sensei!"

"Shut up Lee!"

"We stop the students, the Akatsuki rushes at us, and we beat them!" Naruto shouted.

"It's not that simple, baka!" said Sakura, and hit him.

"I suggest we let Shikamaru think of a plan, he is the strategist, after all!" Chouji suggested.

Everybody looked at Shikamaru.

"It's troublesome, but I guess I have to do it.

Okay, we have to work together on this. And I have to know what everyone can do, meaning I have to know your alices.

I know that Natsume has a fire alice,

Ruka has some kind of animal pheromone alice,

Koko have mind reading alice,

Mochu have telekinesis alice,

Tsubasa have a shadow manipulation alice,

Misaki has a doppelganger alice and that

Sumire has some kind of cat/dog predisposition alice.

Can those not mentioned please fill me in?"

"I have the flying alice," said Nekome.

"I have an invention alice," said Hotaru.

"I have an illusion alice," said Yuu.

"I have the cooking alice," said Anna.

"I have a chemistry alice," said Nonoko.

"I can transport objects," said Wakako.

"I can nullify and steal other peoples alice, so I guess I'll be pretty useless," Mikan sighed.

"You're not useless Mikan," Sakura said and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Shikamaru sat down, his fingertips meeting in his characteristically thinking position.

After a couple of minutes he raised his head and looked at the others.

"This is what we'll do."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Next chapter will be up pretty soon, tomorrow I think.

I earlier wrote that this fiction is a collaboration between my sister and myself, but that is not the case anymore. It's now pretty much mine (muhahahahaha!).

Anyway, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I forgot something really important last chapter:

**MG-1:** Thank you so much for reviewing after chapter 5! I really appreciate it. I don't know if you'll ever see this, but if you do, the answer to your question is no, Hyuuga Natsume is not related to Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata, at least not in this story

Disclaimer: The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Gakuen Alice characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

Warning: Character death

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The chained students were out of the wood. The road now stretched on across a green field.

But suddenly they stopped. The four Akatsuki went to see why.

They found that a wall of sand blocked the road. In front of the wall stood four people.

"Looks like we missed someone eh?" Deidara commented.

"You will get no further!" one of the figures in front of the sand wall called out.

"You're smarter than I thought, Sasuke," one of the Akatsuki called back.

"Itachi," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. '_That was his voice. Looks like I can finally have my revenge._'

Itachi went over to where he up till now had thought Sasuke stood motionless and chained, and kicked him. The figure dissolved into smoke.

"A shadow clone. How clever."

Kisame eyed the four people in front of him. He recognized the black haired boy that was Itachi's little brother. There was also a guy with red hair, dark rimmed eyes and the kanji for love on his forehead, and a guy with a black hood with cat ears and a painted face, a puppet by his side. The last person was a girl with four blond ponytails and a long object strapped to her back.

'_Maybe it's a sword. I fancy a swordfight,_' Kisame thought.

The four uncaptured students suddenly flew of in different directions, but the sand wall was still there.

"We'll go after them. We'll have them captured in no time. I'll take my brother," Itachi said and ran off after Sasuke.

"I'll take the puppet user," Sasori's deep voice said.

"I'll take the redhead," Said Deidara and set of after Gaara.

"Then the girl is left for me." Kisame set of after Temari.

Hidden in the bushes Shikamaru was waiting with the rest of the class.

"Naruto, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Mikan and Hotaru you go and back up Sasuke.

Neji, Tenten, Nekome, Mochu, Anna and Nonoko, you go help Gaara.

Kiba, Sakura, Tsubasa, Misaki, Sumire and Wakako, go help Kankurou.

That leaves Shino, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Chouji and myself to help Temari.

GO!"

They gathered into the groups Shikamaru had voiced and set of in the direction of the person they were assigned to help.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasori chased after Kankurou. Another puppet user, this was going to be so much fun! Sasori recognized Karasu, one of his own creations.

Kankurou stopped somewhere by the forest edge. He turned around to face the Akatsuki member who had followed him. He readied Karasu.

"Are you really going to fight me? I'm the worst possible opponent for you, I know all of your tricks," The bulky figure in front of Kankurou said.

Kankurou didn't like the look of him. He unwrapped Kuroari too.

"Ah, I see you have Kuroari also. This is going to be interesting."

"Y-you know my puppet's name?"

"Of course. I made your puppets after all."

"Then you're… You're Sasori! Sasori of the red sands!"

"I'm honored that even brats like you know my name. But now you'll die. Can't keep the others waiting."

Kankurou launched poisoned needles from Karasu's arms, but a tail suddenly emerged from Sasori, and it brushed the needles away like it was midgets.

Whatever Kankurou tried, Sasori had no problems deflecting it. Sasori was right; he seemed to know what Kankurou was about to do before he did it.

Sasori's tail lounged toward him; he saw it getting closer, poisoned tip glistening. He moved his puppets in too block, but the tail just knocked them away. Kankurou tried to run for the cover of the trees, but he wasn't quick enough. Sasori's tail wrapped around him, like a rattlesnake, tip teasing his face.

Sasori never got so far as to stick the tip into his skin, because of something gray hurtling out of the forest. Two gray torpedoes, hitting Sasori's body right on, followed second's later by something pink that slammed a fist into Sasori. You could hear something crack, and Kankurou fell from the tail's grip.

Kankurou, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru stood watching Sasori with caution. Tsubasa, Misaki, Wakako and Sumire nearing too, but stopping at a safe distance.

Sasori's body cracked open to reveal a red haired person stepping out of it.

"Hiruko…" Kankurou mumbled "his favorite puppet armour."

"So there are more of you. Two Konoha nins and four alice, by the look of it. For six of you to come backup, I guess there are more of you. Or are you all so useless that you rely on numbers to beat me?"

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed Kiba. He was down on all four, using his four-legs-technique and rushing at Sasori before you could blink.

"Kiba you idiot! Don't let him get to you!" Sakura yelled, as Kiba was roughly thrown back in their direction.

Sasori pulled out a scroll from his back and summoned a puppet. "Meet sandaime Kazekage"

Black particles gathered, and formed into a pyramid, it's top facing them. It launched at where the three ninja was standing, and they quickly jumped back to where the four alice was standing.

"Iron sand is the third's technique! How can you use Iron Sand? Only the third could," Kankurou said.

"Didn't I tell you this puppet is the third?"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I made this puppet from sandaime Kazekage. It's a human puppet; it can use all the techniques it could while alive. I actually have a collection of 298 human puppets. Maybe you would like to join the collection?"

Kankurou was so shocked by learning the truth of the third Kazekage's sudden disappearance that Kiba had to drag him out of the next steel missile's way.

"We have to get rid of that puppet!" Sakura said. "Any ideas?"

"I guess you could smash it to pieces, Sakura, if you could get close enough?" Misaki said

"I guess so."

They grouped closer, coming up with a plan. Then they separated, forming a semi-circle around Sasori's puppet.

Kankurou launched his puppets.

Misaki made replicas and had them running in many different directions.

Kiba and Sakura threw kunais while they slowly advanced upon sandaime Kazekage.

Tsubasa, Sumire and Wakako watched. It seemed. Sumire had her alice activated, and with her sharp senses she directed Wakako. The latter was using her transporting alice to transport the iron missiles a little out of course, causing Sasori to miss his targets by a few inches every time.

Sasori was getting frustrated. The pink haired girls running everywhere were pretty annoying. And he kept missing them! Karasu and Kuroari were pretty annoying too, with their constant needle/knife throwing. And there was this other kid getting closer, a dog at his side, together with that pink haired Kunoichi…

Wait! Where was the Kunoichi? A lot of pink hairs were around, but they were all the alice girl.

Kankurou suddenly pulled his puppets away, at the same time as the little white dog turned into a copy of it's owner.

Two gray torpedoes sped in Sasori's direction. The puppet master looked away from his puppet for a second, to make sure the dog boy didn't hit him.

When he returned his attention to the third Kazekage, he saw that one of the pink haired alice girls had jumped and was now hitting his puppet repeatedly with so much force that it smashed to pieces.

The destroyer of his favorite puppet landed next to her comrades, and it turned out it was the missing Kunoichi.

"Transformation technique. How clever of you. Let's see how well you'll do against hundred puppets."

He removed another scroll from his back.

"Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen!"

A hundred puppets appeared, and a hatch opened on the right side of his chest, hundreds of chakra strings emitting from it, controlling the puppets.

They were hard put to avoid the puppets.

"We have to get him into a shadow!"

"Maybe we can lure him into the trees!"

"No, I don't think he's going to move."

Sakura had an idea, and they all gathered as close as they could while under attack, and talked quietly. Nobody could think of a better plan, so they agreed on it.

They wasted no time putting their plan into action. Sakura, Misaki and Kankurou moved up front, fending of the puppets.

Kiba got down on all four, Akamaru jumping on his back.

"Jinju konbi henge: Sotoro!" A gigantic, drooling, white, two-headed wolf stood in Kiba and Akamaru's place.

Sumire backed away, her cat part taking over. She hissed softly.

The wolf crouched low, like it was ready to spring. A rather reluctant Tsubasa got on the wolf's back, unseen by Sasori. Then the wolf set of.

Wakako, helped by a now recovered Sumire, transported puppets and missiles out of the way.

The wolf did not attack Sasori, but stopped at one side, blocking the sun. Tsubasa hurriedly slipped of Kiba's back, down to the huge shadow caused by the two-headed wolf.

Sasori found himself unable to move. Kankurou had Karasu there in a moment. The young puppet master had seen that Sasori was almost completely a puppet, but there had to be some part, to make and control the chakra.

"Make him take of his cloak," Kankurou said to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa did as he was told and everyone stared at the puppet body beneath. Kankurou saw something that looked like a human core at the left side of Sasori's chest, and aimed Karasu's poisoned kunais at it.

Sasori went limp, only Tsubasa's alice holding him up.

"Got beaten by seven kids. Must be getting old," Sasori mumbled to himself, before what little life there was left him.

"Y-you killed him!" Tsubasa stuttered.

"What else is there to do? Or would you rather get killed?"

"You could have just…knocked him unconscious or something!"

"How do you knock a person unconscious when the only human part of his body is his heart!"

Tsubasa could see the logic, he just wasn't used to the whole killing thing. He turned his attention to Misaki, who lay slumped on the ground, Sakura examining her. Sakura had paid no attention to Kankurou and Tsubasa's little discussion. Neither had Sumire and Wakako who watched Misaki worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsubasa called out.

The big wolf whimpered, and turned back to Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba also lay slumped on the ground.

"She got hit by one of Sasori's poisoned weapons. Just a grazing shot, she'll be ok if can find Tsunade as soon as possible. I don't know enough about poisons. Looks like Kiba got hit too." Sakura walked over to examine Kiba.

'_If there is a God, please let Misaki be okay! I don't know what I'll do if I lose her._' Tsubasa thought.

'_Please let Kiba be okay._' Kankurou thought as he watched Sakura tending to Kiba anxiously.

"Kiba was luckily hit by a grazing shot, too. It doesn't look like Akamaru is poisoned, but he seems pretty out of it. We'll have to get hold of Hana to when this is over. But now we must head back to see if the others need any help."

"I'll take Kiba," Kankurou said and wrapped the dog nins arm around his neck to carry him the typical ninja way.

Tsubasa picked up Misaki without a word and carried her bridal style.

Sumire had warmed up to the Inuzuka and his dog, so she picked up Akamaru and carried him.

They headed back to where they had left the rest of the students, hoping nothing bad had happened.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Sorry about killing Sasori. I was just typing and... then he died. I guess it's because he died in the anime too, in a similar fight. But on the other hand, is it possible to knock Sasori unconscious?

Next chapter will be up soon, and then I'm taking down Deidara.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deidara made a bird out of clay and flew after Gaara. The redhead had gone in the direction of the school, back along the path.

Gaara stood waiting for the blond some distance down the path. He stood emotionless, awaiting Deidara's attack.

Deidara looked down at the kid. '_Better finish this quick. Sasori don't like to be kept waiting. I'll finish this right away, then I'll be back before him. Then I can gloat and piss him off._'

"I'll show you some true art, un?" Deidara mumbled and threw some clay bombs he had readied at Gaara.

Sand created a shield around Gaara, the bombs detonated without doing any harm. Gaara immediately sent his sand flying after the bird, but he was to slow.

"This is hopeless, you know! Four sorry kids against four fully-fledged shinobi! You've got no chance when you're alone!"

Deidara made a pair of bombs that were quicker, and threw them at Gaara.

Two kunais flew out of nothing and hit the birds, making them explode.

When the smoke cleared, 6 people stood beside Gaara. "He's not alone!" a girl with two buns on her head shouted.

Deidara studied the new arrivals through his scope. There was the girl who had spoken, she wore a Konoha forehead protector, so she must be a ninja. There was two other girls too, one with pink and one with purplish black hair. The two girls and two of the other boys, one with short purple hair and the other with light brown hair and narrow eyes, wore the alice student uniform of the middle class. The last guy was also a Konoha ninja, with long black hair and with eyes that sent shivers down his spine. They were pale, and veins popped out on his temples.

"I can see the clay in his hands. It doesn't seem ready yet," Neji said.

"Anna? Nonoko? I'm afraid your alices don't help us much right now, since you have no ingredients. I'll have to ask you to stay away, is it okay?" Tenten asked.

Anna and Nonoko nodded.

They silently discussed what they were going to do, while Deidara chewed on some more clay. When he was ready he made more bombs, throwing it at the students.

Gaara captured the bombs in his sand, and Tenten ran up Gaara's hovering sand and threw several kunais at Deidara.

Deidara managed to dodge them, but one of them grazed his clay bird. '_Phew, that was close!_' he thought.

Deidara threw bomb after bomb, each faster, cleverer than the other. But the annoying kids always avoided it. Sometimes it was the sand, sometimes the bombs changed course, and sometimes that annoying girl got a hit with one of her knives.

The blond Akatsuki took the rest of the clay in his mouths. Maybe he should have listened to Sasori, and brought some extra clay? No need to worry about that know, he was going to make one last big bomb, and blow them all to pieces.

"This is going to be a big one!" Neji warned.

Nekome flew up in the air, taking a few loops, sticking his tongue out to Deidara.

The grinning kid annoyed Deidara. "I'll wipe that grin of your face, un. Say goodbye to your lives, everyone!" he said and launched a gigantic bomb.

But something was wrong. The bomb stopped, and started going upwards again.

"Katsu!" Deidara detonated the bomb, before it could reach him. He soared higher, and watched how the bomb exploded, hopefully destroying those kids.

But no, there was a gigantic blanket of sand covering the road and nearest treetops.

Deidara cursed the damn redhead, and flew off on his bird. The others was probably finished by know, he'd get some more clay and finish the job.

"He's getting away!" Neji exclaimed.

Gaara dropped the sand, and they could see that Neji was right; Deidara was just a spec in the distance.

"We have to chase after him, maybe he'll blow up the students or something!" Tenten said.

"Talking of students, why did they kidnap all of us in the first place?" Neji wondered.

"Who knows? And thanks for saving us with your sand Gaara!" Tenten said.

"No problem," Gaara said with a flat voice, but with a hint of a smile on his lips. He was useful after all, not just some scary outsider.

They chased after Deidara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kisame ran after the blond chick. She had run straight ahead, following the road.

After a while, Kisame found himself running over the top of a hill, and at the bottom, some distance from the road, Temari was waiting for him.

Kisame smirked at Temari. He drew his beloved sword, Samehada. "Let me cut of your legs, you don't need them to wield that object on your back."

"Don't underestimate me!" she growled, sounding very like her oldest younger brother.

Kisame watched Temari take the black objects of her back. It didn't look like a sword. Maybe it was just the scabbard that made it look weird and…un-swordish. But then again his own sword didn't look exactly normal either.

His train of thoughts halted when he saw that the long black object was not a sword, but a fan. With three purple dots.

"Is that all you got? You going to fan me to death, pretty little girl?"

"Kamaitachi no jutsu!"

Temari flicked her fan once, and all hell broke loose. It wasn't as impressive as it would have been in the woods, with trees all around. But instead of cutting trees, her raging wind cut the tall grass, whirling the grass up in the air. The storm looked green.

Kisame got up Samehada and sucked Temari's chakra out of the wind. The grass slowly settled.

When Kisame saw clearly again, not only one, but seven persons stood facing him.

"I see more off you managed to get away from us. All you ninja by the look of it. You guys are smarter than I thought; I'll give you that. Was it only the ninja in your class that managed to escape, or is the alice just as smart as you?"

A silly looking person in green spandex was about to say something, but the blond with four ponytails smacked him in the head with her fan and hissed something Kisame didn't catch. Probably scolding him for nearly spilling information best left unsaid.

"Why did you kidnap us and the rest of the students?" a guy with a black ponytail and a bored expression on his face called out.

"You kids make a very mighty army. But you escaped our jutsu and you are therefore a threat. Can't have any witnesses, can we? I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Kisame threw his sword high in the air, smacked his hands together and shouted: "Suiton: Bakusui Shouda!"

Tons of water erupted from his mouth; it formed a gigantic wave coming towards them. The demon shark had caught his sword, and was standing on top of the wave.

The ninjas stood transfixed for a moment, before they jumped out of harms way, seeking higher grounds.

The little valley was soon flooded.

Kisame was nowhere to be seen. Hinata pointed at spot in the water and shouted: "There he is!"

Kisame slowly emerged from the water, sword over shoulder.

Temari got up her fan and created another storm, mixing in with the water, making it almost like a real storm.

When it cleared, Lee was suddenly standing next to Kisame, lashing out with his formidable taijutsu skills. Kisame blocked with his gigantic ice-cream looking sword.

Lee rushed back, making place for the others. Everyone tried to land a blow at him, but nobody succeeded.

When the last of them drew away, Kisame once again threw Samehada into the air, formed numerous hand signs, put his hand with the purple painted nails on the water and shouted: "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!"

The water formed into sharks that attacked them. Temari jumped up.

"Daikamaitachi no jutsu!" she yelled. An even greater whirlwind than before cut the sharks to pieces.

The ninja saw that they were not going to win if they kept on attacking villy nilly. They needed a plan. They gathered around Shikamaru, expecting him to come up with something. Which he did. He explained the plan, and everybody nodded their head.

Lee ran at Kisame again, kicking and pounding. Ino and Chouji had disappeared under the water.

Ino flew up and hit Kisame in the chin, at the same time as Chouji appeared on the other side and grabbed Samehada with his enlargened hand.

Lee and Ino pulled away, and Chouji jerked the sword free.

But soon Chouji cried out. Blades had suddenly sprouted from the bandages around the sword, cutting deep into Chouji's large hand. He immediately dropped the sword, and his bloodied hand returned to normal size. Samehada jumped back to its master.

"This is not an ordinary sword, as you may have noticed. It doesn't cut, it shaves. And it answers only to me!" Kisame bleated.

The demon shark sent a new wave of water sharks at the befuddled students. One of the sharks managed to bite Hinata's side, before she collected herself and blew the shark, and the other ones to, to pieces with her Protection of the Trigrams sixty-four Palms.

She drew back, blood leaking from her side. '_What will Naruto-kun think of me? He would never have stood there dawdling and let those sharks get to him. I must train harder, if not, I'm not worthy of Naruto-kun_'

Ino smiled and patted Hinata on the back, disrupting the latter's thoughts. "That was great, Hinata, you have become so strong," Ino smiled.

'_Unlike me_' she thought. '_I am of no use in this battle. My mind techniques don't help much here. I wish there was something I could do to help…_' She looked at Chouji's bleeding hand and Hinata's bleeding side. All the cuts and bruises they had obtained. '_Maybe I'll take up healing, like Sakura. I guess she must have felt like I'm feeling now… _'

There and then, Ino made up her mind. If, no, when they got out of this, she would go and find Tsunade and ask her to take her as an apprentice.

Kisame decided numbers was the thing, so he tried again. But this time, the number of sharks was four times as many as before, at least.

Temari bit her thumb and stepped forward with a grim look on her face. She drew her bloodied thumb across the fan and shouted: "Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!"

The one eyed weasel Kamatari appeared, cutting all the sharks to pieces.

Kisame was pissed. These stubborn brats just wouldn't lie down and die!

While he stood there grumbling, bugs suddenly wrapped around Samehada. The sword shoot out its blades, but the bugs just settled on or in between the blades.

And suddenly that thick eye browed kid was there again, lashing out. Something blocked the light; he looked up and saw Temari flying on her fan over his head. And then, he found himself unable to move.

"Kage mane no jutsu successful. Lots of nice shadows in the water," a voice to his side said.

Hinata moved in, hitting all of his tenketsu. Not as fast as Neji, but she managed to close them all.

Chouji used his Babun Baika no jutsu again. He wrapped his not injured hand around Kisame, and squeezed.

Kisame saw this wasn't going his way. He hated to admit it, but he'd have to call for reinforcement. With an effort he called upon deeper chakra reserves, and managed to mend his closed tenketsu, break the shadow jutsu and wriggle out of Chouji's big hand.

With his remaining chakra, he sent a tidal wave after them and disappeared over the hills.

The seven ninja tried their best to avoid it, but they couldn't help getting a little soaked. When the wave had passed, the water in the valley disappeared.

"We must chase after him!" Temari said and started to walk, but Shikamaru held her back.

"Not so fast! Hinata and Chouji need some bandages first. And you need to calm down. No use rushing after him in the state we're in," he said.

Ino bandaged up Chouji's hand, then moved on to Hinata. When they had rested a bit, they set after the demon shark.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I threw in the fight with Kisame, because the fight with Deidara was so short. I am sorry about the short fight but I couldn't think out any more stuff to do with Deidara's bombs.  
Next and last is Itachi.

Please review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it boring?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters or the Gakuen Alice characters. Masashi Kishimoto and Tachibana Higuchi does.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi went to shut the trap of his little brother. Sasuke had gone left, along the forest edge.

Itachi didn't like this scenario. Sasuke was supposed to chase after him, not the other way around. '_He's too weak to beat me. It's a pity, really. Now I have to kill him._'

Sasuke stopped when he thought he was far enough away from the students. Itachi soon caught up.

Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of him. His hand began to sparkle blue.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted and ran at Itachi with a chidori.

Itachi easily deflected and kicked Sasuke away. Sasuke flew through the air, but was caught by a certain blond, blue eyed person and put back on his feat.

Another blond, blue-eyed person stood nearby, along with five other people. They were eight in all.

Sasuke nodded at the person who caught him, Naruto, and viewed the other six persons, all of them alice.

Itachi also eyed his opponents. Only two ninja and a bunch of alice brats. This was going to be easy.

Mikan couldn't quite grasp this whole kidnapping business, so she called out: "What are you going to do with all the students!"

"None of your business, little girl," Itachi said with a cold smile and an icy stare.

"Tell me!" Mikan shouted and stepped forwards. Hotaru grabbed her back, preventing her from doing anything stupid. "Shut up! Do you want us to get killed?" She hissed.

Itachi was beginning to feel very annoyed. That brown haired girl was very irritating.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Sasuke warned his fellow students. He looked at Mikan, who was still glaring at Itachi. "Do you hear me Mikan? Don't look into his eyes," He said urgently.

Mikan lowered her gaze.

"Aren't we noble, little brother?" Itachi said mockingly

Mikan almost looked up in Itachi's face again from shock.

"Brother! Sasuke, is this your brother?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"But we can't fight your brother!" Mikan exclaimed

"Yes, we can," he replied, fists clenching.

Mikan was about to argue, but Naruto put an arm on her shoulder and said: "Don't."

"But," she said weakly

"The Uchiha family was as happy a family as any other, but one day Sasuke came home and found his whole family, his entire clan, murdered. By his brother. That man over there killed his entire clan, except Sasuke. Sasuke's goal is to avenge his family by killing Itachi, nothing you can do about it, so let it be, Okay?" Naruto explained silently.

Mikan nodded meekly.

Itachi watched as the blond ninja talked quietly to the annoying little girl. He didn't hear what was said, but he figured it had something to do with why Sasuke was perfectly fine with killing his big brother.

"Can we please finish this before Christmas?" Itachi taunted.

Sasuke was about to launch himself at Itachi again, but someone clearing their throat behind him made him stop.

"Ehm aren't we being a little rash?" Natsume's cold voice said.

"Yeah, we need a plan!" Yuu piped up.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but they had a point, so everybody grouped closer together to form a plan.

Itachi watched them from where he was standing, wondering if they were going to come at him soon.

After a while, he suddenly noticed the presence of somebody next to him. He sensed danger and stepped quickly away. That was a good thing, for Itachi anyway, not for Sasuke who had nearly gotten him with his Chidori. He managed to grace Itachi's arm though.

'_Why the hell is Sasuke suddenly here? I can fucking see him over there with the other brats. Am I caught in a freakin genjutsu? Me, the genjutsu master? _' Itachi's train of thoughts were interrupted by a slight rumbling from the ground, and he stepped away just as Naruto burst from the ground with his Rasengan.

Itachi quickly threw a kunai at the two boys, but they weren't there anymore.

"They're not there anymore. Were they real or are the real one's over there with the rest. The Chidori felt real enough, but if this is some kind of genju… wait! My thoughts are being voiced out loud! There!" Itachi thought and threw a kunai to the place the voice seemed to come from. But the knife didn't connect with anything.

Itachi was getting seriously freaked out. Had there really been someone speaking his thought out loud or was it just a part of this genjutsu or whatever it were. Had Sasuke and Naruto been real?

As he pondered he spotted crows coming at him. He quickly threw a couple of shurikens, and the birds dissolved. So these birds were fake. Something red caught his eyes and he noticed a ring of fire had surrounded him. No heat. Must be an illusion. Illusion? That must be it. This wasn't a genjutsu created by a ninja but some kind of illusion created by one of the alice brats. But which one? He just had to throw a kunai at the person and the illusion would stop.

He studied the 8 kids standing in a circle, as if still discussing what to do. Meanwhile, the birds kept coming. Itachi stopped studying the brats when one of the supposedly fake birds clawed at his face. He quickly brushed the annoying crow away, but the next one seemed just as real. But the one after that flew right through his face. So there were real ones mixed with the illusion? That didn't make sense.

The flames around him were growing hotter too. Real flames this time or was it just the next step of the illusion?

And then Sasuke broke out of the circle in front of him, coming at him with his chidori. That he could handle. The only problem was, there wasn't only one Sasuke, but four, coming at him from four different directions. And there was the circle of flames, which he didn't know was real or not. And the pesky birds.

He heard a "baka" from the crowd and seconds later his head was spinning from the impact of a missile from the gun the dark haired alice chick had shot him with.

Itachi made a quick decision. He would retreat for now, and come back with Kisame or some of the others. He turned around quickly before Sasuke reached him or that girl shot him again, and attacked the Sasuke in front of him. It wasn't the real one, but it wasn't an illusion either, because it went up in smoke. A shadow clone.

He stopped briefly and looked back. The flames were coming after him, and he didn't think they were fake. One of the three remaining Sasukes must be the real one. He got up ten shurikens, threw one at each Sasuke and the rest he aimed for the other brats. Then he disappeared.

The real Sasuke was hit in the shoulder by the shuriken and the other two went up in smoke. Naruto had jumped in front of Mikan and Hotaru, arms up to protect his face, the two knifes heading the girls way lodged in his arms. The five remaining knifes graced Koko's cheek, Natsume's side and Ruka's arm. Had they been trained ninja they may have been able to completely avoid the knife, but they thankfully avoided any serious damage. Two knifes flew by harmlessly and Yuu had passed out with the effort of making all those illusions.

Naruto drew the throwing stars out of his arms and Sasuke drew his out of his shoulder.

Mikan seemed stunned for a moment, before she noticed the wound in Natsume's side. "Oh! You're hurt!" She was at Natsume's side in a second. "Is it painful?" she asked, and poked the wound experimentally.

Natsume jumped back and hissed: "Quit poking it, polka-dots!"

Sasuke poked her on the shoulder and gave her a roll of bandages from his pouch. "Thanks!" she smiled and turned back to Natsume. Without further ado she lifted his uniform shirt to get a closer look at the wound. Natsume tried to jerk away, but Mikan wouldn't have anything of it, and held his shirt firm.

Natsume gave in and let her bandage him up. He quite enjoyed the sensation of Mikan's hands wiping the blood away and winding the bandage around his waist. But he wouldn't let her know that.

Hotaru examined Ruka's arm. It wasn't very deep but it was bleeding a lot. She had gotten a kunai and bandages from Sasuke, and used the knife to cut of Ruka's sleeve. She silently dried up his blood with the cut of sleeve, then she bandaged the arm.

"Thank you," Ruka said softly when she was done.

"I'm glad you're ok," She said and gave him a rare smile.

Sasuke put a plaster on Koko's cheek and Naruto picked up you and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let's head back and see how the other are doing," Sasuke said, and so they did.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Jippi! I got a review! I am so glad

**MG-1:** Thank you again for reviewing. I belive you're right, the kid with the flying alice is called Kitsuneme and not Nekome. I can't really say where I have Nekome from, maybe I thought it was his nickname or something, but I don't think it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't own Gakuen Alice. And I don't own Harry Potter either. (Don't ask, just read.)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deidara had left his extra bag of clay by the main gates. Once he had fetched the bag he flew of to find the others. Kisame had run this way towards the main gates. And when he was almost back at where the students stood motionless, he spotted Kisame. He also spotted Itachi nearby.

Deidara flew down to Kisame first, told him to get on the clay bird before flying over to Itachi.

"I need some help. 6 more of them suddenly showed up. Couldn't hit them with my bombs." Deidara said ashamed.

"You're not alone. I also had 6 more ninja suddenly popping up. The damn kids refused to lay down and die." Kisame said. "But I suppose you took care of Sasuke?"

"No," Itachi grunted irritated. "7 more brats came and one off the alice did this illusion thing I couldn't escape."

"I guess the whole class of your little brother managed to escape us, un. Which means Sasori-no-danna also got a lot of extra brats to handle. Where is he, by the way, un?" Deidara said.

"Let's go and have a look," Kisame said.

They jumped up on Deidara's clay bird and flew off in the direction of Sasori. When they passed above the immobile, chained students they saw the groups of kids they had fought. Including Sasori's.

Deidara sped up his bird and almost fell down from shock when they reached Sasori's battlefield. Puppets lay strewn everywhere. Deidara spotted the smashed pieces of Hiruko, the third Kazekage, numerous other puppets and…

"No! Sasori-no-danna!"

Deidara jumped of his bird, landed beside his partner in crime and shook his shoulders. He got no response of course, seeing that Sasori was already dead.

"Those fucking kids! I'll go and beat the freakin' daylight out of them!" He was about to jump back on his bird, but Kisame held him back and Itachi scolded him for being too rash.

Deidara picked up Sasori and made his clay bird wrap its tail around the body. Then everybody jumped onboard and they took of.

They didn't beat the living daylight out of the students though. When they neared the spot were they had now gathered they saw that the teachers and the principals had broken free of the seals and were headed their way. They just had to admit that they case were lost, so they flew off to find Zetsu and Tobi before reporting to Pein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke! Thank goodness, you're okay!" Sakura ran over and hugged Sasuke, but drew back immediately when he winced.

"Oh! Your shoulder. Let me have a look at that." Sakura cut open Sasuke's shirt and examined the cut. Then she made some hand signs, placed her hand over the wound and healed it.

"Thank you. You should take a look at Naruto, Koko, Ruka and Natsume too. And there's probably more who is injured."

Everybody had made it back to the students in more or less the same time. They were now greeting each other, worrying over wounds and discussing the situation in general. Temari called for everyone's attention and threatened to use her fan if they didn't shut up. When she had everyone's attention she gave the word to Shikamaru.

"Everyone who is wounded, go to Sakura over there and she will patch you up. Sumire and Shino, could you please run back to school and see if you can find any teachers. Gaara, could you please keep holding that wall of sand up in front the rest of the students, we do not know if they'll keep walking or not if we remove it."

Gaara nodded.

"Okay. That was all. Troublesome…"

Koko, Naruto, Hinata and Chouji went to Sakura to get their wounds healed. When she was finished with them she stomped over to Ruka and Natsume.

"I know you're hurt and I'm going to heal it, right now!" She grabbed hold of Ruka's arm and began to unwind the bandages. Natsume slowly backed away, he was not going to let that scary pink haired ninja freak do that blue flames thing on him.

"Mikan, could you please hold Natsume still until it's his turn?" Sakura asked. Mikan gladly obliged and clung to Natsume's arm.

Sakura quickly freed Ruka's wound from the bandage and healed it. "There! As good as new."

Ruka flexed his arm and found out that it was true, the pain was gone. He thanked her and she moved on to a suspicious looking Natsume.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know. Now where are you wounded?"

"Here," Mikan said and lifted Natsume's shirt to reveal his bandaged side.

Sakura drew up a kunai. Natsume took a step back. "Relax. I'm just going to cut your bandages."

She instructed Mikan to hold up the shirt while she quickly cut the bandages and healed the wound. Mikan watched in awe.

When Sakura was finished, Mikan jumped at her and gave her a big hug. "Arigatō gozaimasu, Sakura-onēsan!" (A/N: means 'Thank you, Skakura-big-sister')

"You're welcome!" She smiled down at the brown haired girl.

Just then Sumire and Shino came back, followed the principals and the teachers. Minato was about to take control, but Tsunade beat him to it.

"Sakura! Any wounded?"

"I took care of the minor cuts and bruises. Tobita Yuu has fainted from exhaustion, Harada Misaki and Inuzuka Kiba are poisoned and Akamaru probably needs a veterinarian."

Tsunade nodded, Kabuto, Shizune and herself picked up the individuals mentioned and disappeared back to the infirmary. Then Minato grabbed the word.

"Shikamaru, what is the situation?"

Shikamaru explained briefly about how their teacher hadn't showed up, and when they had gone looking for her they had found the school deserted. Then they had crossed paths with Akatsuki and hopefully chased them away. And that the objective of taking the students had been to use them as soldiers.

The Kazekage had been studying the students, and with a complex row of hand sign he got the student body out of their stupor. The Kazekage and the Hokage discussed a bit, shared some words with Shikamaru and announced: "Teachers, take the students to the cafeteria and tell Teuchi to make them a good hot meal. Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Natsume, Sakura, Tsubasa, Neji and Tenten come with us to our office."

The mentioned persons went with the principals to their office and the rest was ushered into the cafeteria. It was a pretty unusual sight, actually. The students were so dazed from the jutsu Akatsuki had put on them that they sat down at the nearest chair they could find. Which if course led to alice and ninja sitting mixed over the whole cafeteria, not separate as usual.

Even the 18 remaining students of class a sat down at the same table, even though their heads were perfectly clear.

The heads of the rest of the students cleared up too after a while, when they got some food and some time. They had now eaten their food and sat wondering what the hell was going on.

At the end of the meal Shikamaru and the rest who had been to the principals office came back to eat. They got their food and sat down with the rest of their class. The Principals themselves walked in minutes later, and they got everyone's attention at once.

They, or rather Minato, told the students what had happened, that there was no need to worry. Class A (the class of Sasuke, Natsume and so on) was mentioned several times. The rest of the school stole glances at their table.

Minato finished with informing class A that Yuu, Misaki, Kiba were okay and that they could visit them later. He then thanked the class for what they had done.

"Don't we get like… a trophy for special services to the school?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smacked his head. Minato scolded him: "Nonsense. You've been reading too much Harry Potter. If you not stop kidding around I'll tell your mom."

Naruto looked at Minato in horror. "Surely not! I just asked a question…"

Minato burst out laughing at the look of terror at his son's face. Not very appropriate behavior for a principle, but these were unusual circumstances. His laugher was catching; He soon had the whole cafeteria laughing.

The somewhat uneasy and incredulous mood evaporated, leaving a cafeteria rumbling with laugher.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: That was the end of the whole Akatsuki business. Since this chapter was pretty short, I'll uplode the next right away. The Alice Festival is coming up next!

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Used some Japanese again. Sugoi means (according to my pocket dictionary) super, terrific, unbelievable.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Narumi was sneaking into the greenhouse. He was going to steal one of Misaki's bean whips. You might never know when one of them can become useful.

Narumi found the whips as usual; Misaki never bothered to move or hide them, Narumi was bound to steal some anyway. And then Misaki could have some fun yelling at Narumi for the theft…

When Narumi exited the greenhouse he heard a faint noise. '_damn, am I caught alrea…_'

He didn't even have time to react before something hit him in the head and he blacked out.

The person behind the crime threw a satisfied smile, bound and gagged the unconscious teacher and brought him away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks had passed since the Akatsuki incident. Tsunade had found an antidote for Sasori's poison and Misaki and Kiba up and going in no time. Yuu had also recovered quickly from his exhaustion.

It was Monday. 2nd period. Ninja and alice sat at their respective sides, as usual. They kept glaring at each other, as usual. The teacher walked in, as usual. It was a substitute, also quite usual. The substitute was not Fukutan, very unusual.

The man in front of the class had short brown hair and purple eyes, and a quite fancy outfit. Leather pants, dark green vest were the neckhole and armholes were lined with orange and there was a sort of orange cross with pointed edges on the front, and a purple leather coat too finish it all up. He looked a bit like a pop star.

"My name is Mouri Reo. Narumi is ill, a severe headache I believe, so I will be your substitute until he gets better," He smiled at the class.

The entire class wrinkled their brows for a moment, then took on a passive mask too wait and see how this teacher was like. Except for Mikan, of course, that girl grinned as usual and greeted their new teacher with a shrilly "good morning."

Reo turned out to be a jovial and friendly teacher, it seemed like he wanted to be friends with everyone. They learned that he was an alice, somatic type, so he would take over that class for Narumi as well. Ruka looked quite displeased at this statement, there was something with this guy he didn't like. The Ninjas looked quite blank, as they didn't have a clue about the different alice types.

Finally the bell rang, and most were happy to escape Reo and have their lunch.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch they had math. Jinno sensei was as frightening as ever. Midway out in the lesson, when they were set to solve some tasks, Mikan seemed to forget that fact and started to discuss in a low voice the new substitute with an impassive Hotaru.

Jinno noticed of course, and stared warningly at her. Mikan didn't notice and continued with her little chitchat. Jinno snapped and electrocuted her a bit. He was more prone to electrocute her than the other students, because she did have the nullification alice, and she had become so good at using it that she could easily nullify his alice, if she paid attention that is.

So this time, as so many other times, she was electrocuted. Jinno would have stopped after a second were it any other student, but now he continued until Mikan nullified it herself, which she did after a few seconds. Jinno considered it training, he had told Mikan long ago that if he caught her not paying attention, he would electrocute her until she stopped it herself or passed out. And Mikan hadn't objected.

Mikan again paid attention and class went by as usual. None noticed the shadow slinking slowly away from the window.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Last period for the day was drama with Gai sensei.

"My youthful class! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, we shall move ourselves outside and perform some plays by the mighty Shakespeare. Follow me!" he said and threw a nice guy pose. His teeth went ping and Lee immediately jumped up and threw a pose for himself, shouting: "Wonderful, Gai sensei!"

The class rolled their eyes and followed the two green spandex suits in front of them.

Once outside Gai talked a little about Shakespeare and the play Hamlet that they were going to play some scenes from.

"I volunteer to play Hamlet!" Lee cried out.

Gai was moved by the youthful spirit and shed some tears, before he picked out people for the other roles, since nobody else had volunteered.

Gai sensei handed the chosen ones their script, organized them and the scene began.

Naruto, not in the play, walked over to Ruka, also not in the play, and sat down beside him in the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Kakashi sensei mentioned something about the alice festival next week. He said we were allowed to attend if we wanted. What is the alice festival, dattebayo?" Naruto asked Ruka.

" Well, It's a festival all of the alice students in this school prepare. The four different classes put together different activities and performances too entertain the rest," Ruka hesitatingly started to explain.

"Four different classes? What do you guys really do when we have alice/ninja training?"

"All the alice in the school is divided into four classes according to what alice type they have. And each class make up a program for the festival and we compete to be the best."

"Alice… types… Can you explain it to me, dattebayo?"

"First we have the Latent Ability class. Most of the students are in this class. It's the people with the most traditional alices, alices that count as super powers in a way. Like Yuu's illusion or Kitsuneme flying.

Then there's the Technical type. As the name suggests it is the alices based on technology, like Nonoko's chemistry alice, Anna's baking alice and Hotaru's invention alice.

The Somatic type are based on the body of humans, animals or other living things, like my animal pheromone alice or Narumi's human inclination alice.

Lastly there's the Special Ability class, and that is really for the students who doesn't fit into any of the other categories. Mikan, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai are in that class."

"Sugoi! How long does the festival last?"

"It lasts for a week. I think all of our classes are canceled that week, so to better enjoy the festival."

Naruto was very curious and kept asking questions about alice and the festival. Ruka found Naruto was very friendly and easy to talk to. After a while he was smiling by the happiness and curiousness of the bright blue-eyed ninja.

Finally the lesson ended, and the students scrambled of to do whatever they had to do. Which for the alice meant preparing for the upcoming festival.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At dinner that evening Naruto told the rest of his class about his conversation with Ruka. Everybody was so excited about the festival that nobody pointed out the fact that they were supposed to be enemies and that having a friendly conversation with one of the others were unheard of. At least it was like that before, a month ago, two months ago, but maybe things were beginning to change.

The week passed. The alice spent most of their free time preparing for the festival. It was going to be a big event. Even the Special Ability class had come up with something this year.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mouri Reo's suspicion had been confirmed. This was a terrible place and the students were suffering. Just like he had suffered through his years here at the school.

Yes, Reo believed the poor students suffered. Some were even crazy. Just look at that student in green spandex! He must have been brainwashed by that teacher he looked like.

And that math teacher, everyone was terrified of him he could see. And he even electrocuted that girl for several seconds just for talking a bit. Speaking of that girl, she must also have some mental problems. She is way too cheery. It must be her way of reacting to all the cruelty around her.

He had seen several examples of the teacher's cruelty during his espionage that week. Smacking, scolding and stern looks.

And the poor alice students were being worked to death! They had both school and festival preparations at the same time! How cruel! Their classes should at least be cancelled.

And the hostility! It was like segregation, they sat at their respective side in the cafeteria and in the classrooms, and they never went near each other's dorms. He had also seen a lot of fights between the two sides. This environment sure wasn't good for the kids. And it was the school fault, he was sure, they almost encouraged this hostility, they certainly did nothing to stop it.

Yes, his beloved kind was suffering, this nasty place was using them for their own purposes, and he was going to do something about it, under the confusion of next week's Alice Festival…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Monday morning. The festival was upon them! Sakura and Ino ran out of their rooms, noticed each other, laughed, and ran to knock on Temari's, Tenten's and Hinata's doors. They were soon ready and together they headed for the festival grounds.

The opening ceremony was a lot of fireworks and other fancy stuff, and the four alice classes stood lined under their respective banner. The ceremony didn't take long, and soon they could enjoy the festival.

The five girls spotted the rest of the boys in the class and dragged them along to the technology area. They saw Hotaru showing off for some Arab guests, and there were a lot of other shops and stalls where they could buy, try or see many amazing things.

After some hours they wandered off to the Latent Ability area. This area was also packed with funny and amazing things. For example Kitsuneme dressed as Peter Pan taking kids for a flight.

"It seems like there is a haunted house this way, lets go and have a look!" Temari said excited.

"No, it's too troublesome"

"No excuses. You're coming. If you're scared just say so, but you're still coming," Temari said, and dragged Shikamaru along.

"I'm not scared. Troublesome woman."

"Anyone else coming?" Temari called out to the rest of the gang.

"I'll come!"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"It sounds scary."

"It'll be fine, we'll be there!"

In the end, everybody went. On the way they met Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka, free from duty at the moment, which came along.

Even though it was the middle of the day, the haunted house lay swathed in darkness, it looked really ominous.

"Eh, guys? Are you sure about this?" Naruto gulped.

"It'll be alright dobe, Hinata will look after you," Sasuke teased.

"Shut up teme!"

Their quarrelling stopped when a guide spoke to them: "My oh my, what a large group! Would you mind splitting up in smaller groups and go in one group at a time?"

They agreed and Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata went in first. A minute or two later Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru entered. Then Neji, Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru. Ino and Chouji went in with Shino and Lee, and that left Gaara, Kankurou and Kiba to enter last.

Once the door closed behind him, Kiba let out a mischievous grin. Kankurou and Gaara didn't know Kiba very well but they knew that grin meant he was up to no good.

"What do you plan to do?" Kankurou asked suspiciously.

"See the others get scared of course. And if this house isn't scary enough, maybe I'll pull a few tricks on them of my own" Kiba grinned and set of down the hallway stretched in front of them, keeping to the shadow of the candlelight which lit the passage, as if not to be seen.

"Halfway along he stopped and looked back. "You coming, or?"

Gaara and Kankurou sighed and followed the Inuzuka through the hallways.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura decided this was the scariest haunted house she'd ever bin in. She jumped when a large, grotesque spider suddenly lowered itself in front of them. Sakura shuddered and inevitably took a step closer to Sasuke. Naruto had his hands around Hinata and they were both shaking at the sight of the lifelike spider.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real," Naruto kept repeating to himself, and Hinata bobbed her head vigorously in agreement.

Sasuke snorted, put his arm around Sakura and walked them past the spider.

"I'm not going to lose to that teme. Let's go, Hinata!" Naruto muttered, grabbed Hinata's hand and continued down the dim lit hallway after Sasuke and Sakura.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan was terrified. If so much as a shadow moved, she would immediately cling to Hotaru, or Natsume, or Ruka, the nearest person available really.

"I'm not afraid! I grew up in the dark, the darkness can't scare me! And that monster we saw earlier was just… eeeeeeek!" Mikan screamed and threw herself in Natsume's arms as another monster bounced out of nothing in front of them.

Ruka jumped when the monster appeared, and hugged his bunny tighter. Another monster slowly emerged through the wall to join the first. The bunny hid its eyes. Ruka felt Hotaru's hand entwine with his own. Not because she was scared, but she had noticed he was a little afraid and grabbed his hand to reassure him. Ruka blushed slightly.

Natsume decided he would hold on to Mikan from no on, to prevent her from flying all over the place. And because he enjoyed the contact and it gave him a warm feeling knowing he took care of her and that she sought to him for comfort, but he would never admit that.

'_Those monsters are gross, Yuu has really outdone himself,_' Natsume thought, and walked calmly past them, Mikan hiding her face against his shoulder. Ruka and Hotaru followed suit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari wondered if the haunted house was a good idea after all. It was very creepy. Bizarre and spooky creatures jumping out of the walls, hands clawing at your feet, they had even seen a couple of pale, ghostly figures having a tea party. But the tea didn't have a normal colour or substance; neither did the cookies placed at dirty trays in the middle of the table. The sight sent shivers down their spines, and they had bolted when the creepy creature had asked if they wanted some.

Temari had wanted to see Shikamaru scared, but if he was, he certainly didn't show it. She wasn't scared herself; oh no, no haunted house could scare this Kunoichi. Well, this house had the potential, it was very creepy, the scariest one she'd been in, but she wasn't afraid, especially since Shikamaru had a comforting hand around her waist.

Neji and Tenten weren't afraid either. Neji had his Byakugan and could see through everything, what was real and what was not. That is, until Tenten had smacked him and told him to stop using it, because it would ruin the fun. Yes, Tenten was holding on to Neji's arm and laughing excitedly every time she saw something spooky.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_Shino isn't scared at all! Is there anything he is afraid off? He never shows emotion… Or so it seems, always hiding behind that high collar and the sunglasses. Sunglasses? Doesn't it get awfully dark in here if you're wearing sungla…_' "Eeeeek," Ino thought before she screamed when a twisted version of Gai sensei appeared before them. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were empty. But worse then the whole un-Gai-ish behaviour was his eyebrows, which were only thin streaks.

"Waaaah! Gai sensei! What happened to your eyebrows! Shall I shave mine too?" Lee wailed.

No response.

"Answer me, Gai sensei!" Lee screamed, rivers of tears running down his cheeks. He ran at Gai and shook him. Lee's wailing soon turned into screaming when Gai started to decay hurriedly, face sagging and worms crawling out of his eyes and ears.

Ino and Chouji had to grab Lee and calm him down before his heart quitted on him.

"Hey Lee! It wasn't real! It was an illusion. This is a haunted house, that illusion was there to scare us, it wasn't for real, Gai sensei is alive and well outside! Understand?"

Lee eventually calmed down and they continued down the haunted corridors.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As it turned out, Kiba didn't have to do anything to get the others scared. He hadn't even seen any of the others. He didn't want to either, this house was scary! Kiba wasn't easily scared, but this house did the trick. It was so different from other haunted houses, and everything seemed so damn real!

The hallway they were currently walking through suddenly became darker. The shadows started moving in the distance, coming towards them. It turned out it were large, black screaming bats. The bats engulfed them for a moment, then flew away as about ten vampires with pale skin, red and black cloaks and fangs revealed lunged at them.

Kiba yelped and clung to Kankurou's arm, eyes tight shut and face hid in Kankurou's shoulder.

Eventually the screaming from the bats ceased along with the screeching from the horrifying vampires. Kankurou found that he had put a protective arm around Kiba, because the creatures had seemed so real. But now they were gone and he removed his arm.

Kiba opened his eyes when he felt the comforting arm was withdrawn, and croaked: "Are they gone?"

"Yes," Kankurou said softly.

"Those… things were creepy!" Kiba said and shuddered. Then he grinned. "But it was quite fun too, being scared. Lets go on and see if there are other things as scary as those bats and vampires!" he said and bounced down the hallway.

Kankurou shook his head, thought '_This boy is weird!_' and followed.

Gaara smiled, on the inside. He had never seen everyone so close to his brother. Kiba had obviously pierced Kankurou's safety zone, and Gaara mused a bit over the fact that Kankurou hadn't pushed Kiba out of it, as he normally would have done. But then again, Kankurou hadn't been quite as gloomy as usual lately, and Gaara suspected this safety zone break in was the reason.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they had all exited the haunted house and was gathered outside the conclusion was clear; this was a scary, frightening, creepy, spine-chilling event, and they all enjoyed it.

By now it was getting dark, and the ninja's decided to call it a day and meet up the next day to go exploring some more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: This was actually the second last chapter. Please review or I will delay posting the last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice in the previous chapters, and I still don't own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next morning they gathered at the festival area.

"What should we do today?"

"Mikan said yesterday that we should check out the special ability area, we can do that now."

"Okay, fine."

And so they headed for the special ability area. Once they were there, they were greeted by an overjoyed Mikan dressed as Tinker Bell. In the background were Tsubasa dressed as Peter Pan, Misaki as Wendy and the rest of the class was dressed as lost boys.

"Welcome to Peter Pan's Magic Island!" Mikan chirped.

"What is this all about?" Naruto asked.

"You have to enter the Magic Island Maze. You will encounter a number off lost boys, and they will give you a task. If you can't solve the task you fail and if you solve it you can go deeper into the maze. At the middle you will find Peter Pan's treasure.

You are not allowed to harm any of the lost boys, and you get to pick an item from that sack over there to help you in your quest!" Mikan explained

"Sounds fun!" Tenten exclaimed. "But what is the treasure?"

"It's a chest with gold coins. Each has the name of one in the S.A. class. The one you pick will be your slave for the rest of the day!" Mikan beamed.

"Okay! I'm in!"

They all agreed it sounded fun, and decided to give it a try.

Neji found that his Byakugan wasn't of much use when he encountered a guy who gave him the task to be quiet for 3 minutes. Not even laugh, and that's the keyword, this guy's alice was that he could make everybody laugh with his stupid puns, and of course Neji also broke out laughing in the end. Very un-Neji-ish but that's what happened.

Everyone who encountered Misaki failed to recognize the real one within 30 seconds. The boy with the weather alice was pretty easy to pass, since they were allowed to use their ninja skills. They just hopped over him.

In the end, everybody failed at one point or another except Sasuke and Sakura. The last task was to get Tinker Bell, Mikan, down from a platform without touching her or use your ninja skills.

Sasuke started badmouthing Natsume, Hotaru and all of the other people Mikan held dare, resulting in Mikan getting so angry that she flew on him.

Sakura pulled the trick Natsume had pulled the day before, faking illness, causing Mikan to jump down from her platform and come to Sakura's aid.

They spent half of the day on the Magical Island, some trying over and over again. Sasuke and Sakura picked a coin from the treasure chest. Sasuke got Tsubasa as slave and Sakura picked Mikan's coin, meaning this was the second day of slavery for Mikan, as Natsume had picked her coin the day before.

They eventually left the S.A. area to go explore some more in the other areas. Misaki tagged along to see to that Tsubasa wasn't treated too badly.

When they were exploring some shops near to a stage, an alluring voice called their attention to the stage. On it stood their substitute, Mouri Reo,

"Everyone who is not a student, _Fall asleep!_ Every student at this school, come to me, _come to me!_" Reo said in a microphone, and his voice sounded from speakers all over the school.

The guests that had been invited to the festival, along with the teachers, fell asleep. The students gathered obediently by the stage.

"Students! I have come to free you all! No longer shall this school bother you! Walk out of the gates, and go home!"

Students nodded their head. Yes, free, of course they were going home, why were they here in the first place? And so the mass of students turned around, and headed for the gates, influenced by Reo's voice pheromones.

"Wait! Where are you going! Why are you leaving! Stop!" Mikan shouted too the people around her. Mikan shook Sakura, her slave master and the nearest person available. Mikan nullification alice worked its charm and Sakura snapped out of her daze.

"W-what? Why are we all following Reo's command?"

"He has the voice pheromone alice, he told us, remember? I new there was something odd about that guy. Turned out he's completely twisted!"

"I thought you adored him!"

"In the beginning yes, but as I said, there was something not quite right about him"

"Doesn't matter now, the damage is done. We have to get everybody to stop before they leave the school grounds! But I need earmuffs or something, in case he starts talking again."

"Good idea, Let's find Hotaru, I'm sure she'll have something."

Mikan grabbed Sakura's hand so she wouldn't lose her in the crowd and set off to find Hotaru. They soon found her, snapped her out of the daze, and asked for earmuffs. Then they ran along to Hotaru's store, which was close by and picked up a box with panda earmuffs with loudspeakers so they could communicate with each other.

"What do we do? Give this to everybody in sight?" Mikan asked

"No, to many people talking in their mouthpiece at one time is very confusing." Hotaru said.

"What if Mikan nullify all the people we meet and give the earmuffs to people in our class, 'cause he is bound to start talking again if the students don't do as he says."

They agreed, and set of to find their classmates. On the way Mikan nullified many people and Sakura and Hotaru walking behind told them to think carefully over what they were doing and find some earplugs if they could.

They soon came across a cluster of their classmates and gave everyone a pair of earmuffs.

"Everyone is leaving, we've got to stop Reo!"

"But how!"

Reo himself had noted that a lot of the students had stopped up and was scratching their head, wondering what they were doing.

"_Move!_" he said, urging them along again

"He is over there!" Naruto said. "We have to stop him from uttering any more commands!"

They hurried over to Reo, Natsume and Sasuke threw themselves at him and pinned him to the ground.

Mikan took of her panda earmuffs and shouted: "Why are you doing this!"

"I'm helping you of course. My organization is saving you from this terrible school! They can no longer use you and you don't have to live with people who hate you!"

Mikan had thrown a nullification shield around them so they no longer had to wear earmuffs to avoid Reo's alluring voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Mikan said incomprehensively.

"I have seen it! The teachers beating and harassing you, you're suspicious of each other, you hate each other, and the school does nothing about it. They just force you here and train you up to use you for their own purposes."

"Um… I think you're completely wrong!" Hinata said.

"I agree. The teachers may be a little rough, but it's only when we haven't done our homework or other things we deserve a little punishment for," Kiba said.

"And we don't hate each other," Nonoko said.

"Don't hate each other? Don't you sit at separate sides in the classrooms and the cafeteria and throw hateful glances at each other all the time?!" Reo said.

"We may sit at our separate sides, but that doesn't mean we hate each other!" Anna said.

"Yes! Deep inside we have come to respect our fellow classmates. I guess the whole pretending-to-hate business hangs back from the old days, when there was a lot of hate," Tenten said.

"Our 'hate' is just for show. Recent events has brought us understanding and brought us closer to each other, we're just used to sit at different sides like we want noting to do with each other," Yuu said

"We talk a lot more with the different… side, you may say, now then what we did before," Ruka said

"And we're at this school of our own free will, for Christ sake! I don't know how things were when you grew up but at least I entered this school of my own free will." Ino said.

"Yes, how cool isn't it to have your own room away from your parents! It's like a long-lasting sleepover party with your best friends!" Kitsuneme said

"How would life be without my best friend Hotaru?!" Mikan said with stars in her eyes.

"And we get an education, good food, and we get professional help to develop our special skills." Shikamaru said.

"But…but…" Reo stuttered as he looked from one face to another. They liked being here? They didn't hate each other? Was it really true what Narumi had said earlier, that times had changed?

"You can't just decide the students are having a bad time, and get them to go home!" Chouji said

"They can think for themselves! Repeal your alice, now!" they demanded.

"I…I…" All this kids demanding to release his command, going against what he thought was right… He couldn't' stand it anymore. He forcefully shook of Natsume and Sasuke and ran away. The two raven-haired boys were hot on his trail.

They had, however, forgotten to put their earmuffs back on so at the command "_Stop!_" They stopped, and Reo could make his escape.

"Damn, he got away, Dattebayo!" Naruto cursed when he and the rest had caught up with Sasuke and Natsume. Mikan shook them and they snapped back to normal.

"This means there's more job for you, Mikan!" Tsubasa said.

Instead of walking around touching everyone, Mikan tested the microphone. It actually worked. With the aid of her classmates, who were walking around and shaking and slapping other students, they soon had every student back to their own mind.

Naruto and Gaara had gone off to find their fathers, who had fallen asleep along with the rest of the grown ups. They found them in their office, and with Mikan's voice sounding in the loudspeakers, they managed to shake the principals awake.

Naruto and Gaara explained what had happened. The Kazekage and the Hokage took charge. The Kazekage, Gaara and Naruto went to wake up teachers, the Hokage grabbed a microphone standing on the desk and ordered every student to meet in the cafeteria. And he told Mikan to stop talking.

The Hokage then went to the cafeteria himself, woke up Teuchi and Ayame and told them to cook a good meal for the entire student body.

The students filed in. Like last time they were ushered in here after a somewhat unusual event, alice and ninja didn't bother to sit at their respective sides. But this time, it wasn't because they were too dazed after Akatsuki's spell that they didn't notice were they were sitting. No, this time, it was of their own free will.

The Hokage made class A tell about their conversation. The whole cafeteria was listening and marveling at Reo's odd motives. When class A had finished talking this became the big topic for discussing in the cafeteria.

While the students were talking, eating, and perhaps making new bonds with nearby alice or ninja, the teachers took care of the guests. They covered the whole business up with saying this was a little surprise, they had made them fall asleep to make up for that the festival ended a bit earlier than usual. The guests bought it, and left, still eager to come back next day and enjoy themselves some more.

Back in the cafeteria, the conclusion among the students was, that Reo might have a little point or two; they had perhaps been a little too hostile against the opposite 'side'.

But times had changed the past few months. They had begun to understand and respect each other, and the hostility was fading every day.

From that day on, people slowly but surely started to interact with the other side. Cafeteria at mealtimes did no longer have alice on one side and ninja on the other. Same phenomenon occurred in the classrooms. Alice students sometimes watched their ninja classmates when they were training during their separate alice/ninja classes, and ninjas sometimes joined their alice classmates during their class.

And on the wall on the principals office hung a picture of the class that had initiated this change. It was taken at the end of the alice festival, at a time when the other classes had just about gotten used to the thought about this new and unfamiliar interaction.

Had the picture been taken at the start of their stay at this school it would have shown solemn-looking ninja standing to the right and solemn-looking alice standing to the left. But this picture didn't. You could see alice uniforms mixing with the various ninja outfits. Misaki and Tsubasa stood beside each other, Tenten was behind them, head in between theirs and arms thrown over their shoulders. Naruto had one arm thrown over Gaara's shoulder and the other thrown over Ruka's shoulder, grinning madly. Natsume and Sasuke was busy looking gloomily at each other, like the rivals they were. Mikan was clinging to Hotaru, Sakura and Hinata stood behind them, supporting Nonoko and Wakako on their shoulders. Hinata was also ruffling Yuu's hair. Anna was feeding some of her cookies to Chouji and Ino. Shikamaru and Yome were looking up at Temari and Kitsuneme. Kitsuneme was flying over their heads, closely followed by Temari on her fan. Kiba had Sumire on his shoulders, Sumire was holding Akamaru, and one of Kiba's arms was thrown across Kankurou's shoulders. Lee was doing one of his youthful poses and Mochu was staring at him in alarm. Neji and Shino stood in between all the others. Not looking like it perhaps, but they were as happy as everybody else.

Times had changed indeed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: It's the 12th of June 2008, and I finally posted the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

I really have no idea how Reo's alice works and if he can do what he does in this chapter, and if Mikan is able to undo it by talking. But in this story it works that way, because I say so.

In the first chapter I said that I'm writing this together with my sister, but after the first chapters she pretty much left the work to me and only did some beta reading. But thank you anyway, little sister

I was wondering... if anyone would like to draw the class picture. Not necessarily as I described it, it's ok if just everyone are in it, the clothing and looks is about right and everybody are more or less happy. I would be so glad if just someone would like to draw me a class picture, post it somewhere and send the link to me. It doesn't matter if you read this story years after it is finished and feel like drawing a picture, I would still be happy to see it.

And please, review and tell me what you think. Even if you came across this story a year, 5 years, 10 years after it was finished, I would still like to know what you think.


End file.
